Stepbrothers
by nellie12
Summary: Blaine comes home from college to see his stepbrother Kurt isn't the little rugrat he had to protect when they were younger. Now, Kurt can hold his own. He's on the Cheerios and is dating the starting quarterback of the McKinley Titans. Blaine doesn't know why this all makes him uneasy, but it does. And it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Stepbrothers**

A/N: Based on anon prompt: "_Maybe Stepbrother!Klaine. Where Blaine is super jealous and protective of his slightly younger brother, whenever he brings someone home? And Kurt loves to annoy and tease him? Kurt always hints towards his feelings for Blaine as he teases him for his jealousy but Blaine is in denial? - Or anything along the line. Maybe :D"_

This one may be 2 or 3 chapters, depending on the response and reviews received. Should be posted and completed in a matter of days.

This one is for soon to be Birthday girl Camilla. Have a happy one, cutie pie.

* * *

"We're going to see _22 Jump Street_ tonight with the football team, Lady Face," Santana watched Kurt pick up his pom-poms and pulled the Scrunchie out of her hair. "Ethan says he's not coming unless _you _show face."

Kurt smiled, grabbing his things and then walking towards the school. Cheerios practice went great today, and it may've had something to do with the fact that Kurt could see Ethan watching in between plays as the football team practiced. He may've rehearsed the Cheerios dance numbers with a bit more _unf _just for him. "I guess I better show face then. Oh—" he stopped walking in his tracks and sighed; eyes closed. "Actually, tonight isn't good at all."

Santana turned back, as did Quinn, and both girls have him horrified looks. "What do you mean 'tonight isn't good', Kurt? Tonight is great… it's Friday and _Ethan _wants you to be there."

Kurt shook his head and walked off in front of them. "Trust me when I say that I want to go but, my stepbrother is coming back home from Yale and his mother set up a Friday Night Dinner. I haven't seen him in a while, actually." The trio continued to walk and Kurt stopped at the entrance of the boys' locker room, looking at Quinn and Santana. "When he came home over the summer, all of us were at cheer camp with Sylvester. He didn't come home at all for Spring Break because he went partying with his college friends in Cabo San Lucas, so we haven't seen each other since… Christmas break last year."

"Wow," Quinn leant against the wall and looked at Santana. "I guess that's understandable."

"Is it really, Quinn?" Santana looked at her. "This is Ethan we're talking about. Kurt can get _laid_ tonight. And I mean, even though Ethan is the quarterback, his whole persona screams 'I'm a nelly bottom' if you catch my drift. I'm really rooting for these two, ok—"

"Kurt can still get laid, just not tonight." Quinn waved at some of the guys walking by as they slipped into the boys' locker room behind Kurt. They smiled back. "Weren't you two really close before he left for college? I'm sure he wants to see Blaine."

Kurt nodded at that. He did want to see his older stepbrother. It'd been a while. "He really hasn't seen me since I was that dweeby, chubby, short kid he had to protect from bullies and what not. I just want him to see that I'm doing ok for myself."

Santana rolled her eyes at that. If Kurt wanted his stepbrother to know he was hot, why didn't he just send him a Snapchat? "Why don't you just have the stupid family dinner and then invite him out with us afterwards?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I don't know if my dad would go for that but I'll try."

Quinn gestured over to the girls' locker room with a head nod. "It's close to 5 so I need to get going. Maybe we'll see you tonight, but if not, call?" the blonde made the phone gesture with her hand and Kurt smiled, nodding at her. "Let us know how dinner went."

"I will," Kurt waved goodbye to the both of them before walking into locker room.

To be honest, Kurt didn't know which he wanted more. Ethan was really hot. He was tall with a tanned complexion, and that stupid Bieber hair that somehow worked for him. He wasn't much to hold a conversation with, but Kurt didn't really want to _talk _with Ethan. He wanted to do other things, definitely.

As Kurt was about to change out of his Cheerios uniform, he got a text from his father saying that he and Blaine were on their way back from the airport. In efforts to get home before his stepbrother and be there to welcome him, Kurt decided to grab his bag and jacket and leave school right away. 'Excited' was a bit of an understatement.

Sure things weren't the same as they were when the two were younger, but that didn't change the fact that Kurt still thought of Blaine as one of his closest friends. When their parents met when Blaine was 16 and Kurt was 14, the two of them had hit it off pretty well. They went to the same school, and the elder found himself being extremely overprotective of his 'little brother.' Blaine was one of those kids who was on most of the teams and in most of the clubs, and had friends in every social circle. Popular wasn't strong enough a word to describe him. He was likeable all around, and probably the most charming boy in all of Ohio, Kurt was sure of it. But what he loved most about his older stepbrother was that once he found out Kurt was being picked on, he put a stop to it.

He didn't have to. Of course he didn't. Blaine was one of the cool kids even back then. He could've turned the other cheek and pretended like everything was fine at home, but he didn't. He was always protective of his 'little bro' as he called him, and Kurt was forever grateful.

They hadn't really been in contact much after Blaine finished his freshman year at Yale University. Classes and extracurriculars kept both of them preoccupied; especially Blaine, but every couple months, one of them would squeeze a phone call or a text in here or there. As of late, it wasn't a lot, but they knew the other was alive and that was good enough.

Kurt pulled into the driveway and cursed to himself when he saw that his father had beaten him home. He did however smile at the Yale University bumper sticker on the back of Burt's truck as he parked behind his dad's vehicle. It was good that Burt was so proud of him. It made their little family feel a bit more real, despite them not being blood related.

**From Ethan:**

**I just heard that you weren't coming out to the movies tonight with the Titans and Cheerios. I'm not sure if I want to go now. I was looking forward to seeing you…**

Kurt smiled down at the text message before grabbing his backpack and getting out of the car. He jogged up the front steps of his place and didn't need to put the key in the lock before the door was opened.

"Hey Honey," Kurt's stepmother Allison smiled when she saw him. "Oh you're still in your Cheerios suit. Dinner isn't ready yet so you've got time to clean up."

"Great," he walked in and said hello. "Where's Mr. Yale?"

Burt responded from the kitchen. "He's up in his room getting settled in. Go say hello."

Kurt pulled his jacket off and hung it up, placing his bag on the floor by the coat rack. He turned back to Allison as she stood there in her _Always Right, Never Wrong – I'm Italian _apron. "I'll be right back down to help with dinner if you need it."

"I'm fine," she nudged him playfully and headed back towards the kitchen. "Any help I need, the old man here will provide. Isn't that right?"

Burt smiled, kissing her cheek. "I can play taste tester."

Kurt rolled his eyes at them with a smile before heading up to the second floor. He could hear Blaine moving around up there. His room was across from Kurt's and suddenly the memories of how loud Blaine could be came flooding back; he had that ridiculous _rock _band in 11th grade and instead of rehearsing in you know, _the garage, _they would play in his room. Drums and all. There was also that whole foreign language movie phase he had where sometimes French movies would be played at absurd volume levels. Oh and when their parents were away and a boy was over… _loud_. Kurt blushed just thinking about it.

That was another thing – Kurt couldn't help but crush on his stepbrother in the early days.

Blaine was just so sweet, and caring, and he had that smile that lit up the room. He knew something about everything and could talk your ear off and engage you in a conversation in the greatest way, and he could sing you any fucking song. He was just gorgeous. It took Kurt a while to get over it, really. After seeing Blaine walking around in a towel, it took some time to move past that. He literally almost died that weekend. But, eventually it happened. He started dating this kid named Paul from a neighboring school and though Blaine was really weary of him, it all worked out fine. Well, they did break up but, it had worked out. Kurt and Blaine were friends and the whole weird crush thing was done with.

Kurt smiled as he stood outside his stepbrother's door, about to see him again for the first time in close to a year. He knocked on his bedroom door hard enough to be heard over the sound of Indie music and waited patiently, hands behind his hips. He probably should've changed out of his Cheerios uniform but it was too late for that now. The music cut off and Blaine answered.

"Mom? Is that you? Did you get rid of my Jamison slippers? I can't seem to find them."

Kurt smiled at the familiar voice. Still as smooth as always. "It's me, you idiot."

There were quick footsteps and then the door was thrown open. Blaine grinned before hugging his stepbrother tightly. "Kurt!"

Kurt laughed, realizing now just how much he'd shot up in his senior year. He could see clear over Blaine's head. He wrapped his arms around the college sophomore and laughed as Blaine squeezed him a little tighter than he thought was called for. "Blaine! I kind of need my air supply… it's a crazy concept I know."

Blaine laughed and let him go, looking the teen up and down. Kurt settled back onto both feet, and he could feel his cheeks were a bit colored as he took in the sight of Blaine Anderson. His shoulders were nice and broad, his arms were strong. The Yale t-shirt he wore with the bulldog logo on it fit him perfectly, showing off his muscular chest and abdomen. He wore these grey jeans that Kurt could remember from a previous visit, only they hugged his thighs even better now. And fuck, that stupid smile on his beautiful face, and those glowing hazel eyes.

What an asshole.

"You… wow," Blaine smiled and subconsciously licked his lips as he took in Kurt. "You're a Cheerio? When were you going to tell me this?"

Kurt smiled and did a half curtsy. "I wanted to surprise you, I guess. Surprise!"

Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's for a moment. Eventually he smiled as he looked his stepbrother up and down, crossing his arms over his body. "It's definitely a surprise. Wow."

"Are you implying that I'm not cool enough to be a Cheerio, big bro?"

"Not at all," Blaine said as he smiled, watching Kurt fold his arms and mirror him. "I just … I mean you grew up. I feel like those old people when they haven't seen you in a while, and always say '_I remember you when you were this big'_" he made a point of putting his thumb against his index finger and leaving minimal space, and Kurt laughed. "You look good though, man."

Kurt rubbed at the nape of his neck nonchalantly. "Well you know. I woke up one morning and decided to make puberty my bitch. Not much to discuss," he smirked as Blaine laughed, but didn't miss the way his stepbrother's eyes moved down his body. He cleared his throat and gestured over to his room. "I'm going to get cleaned up though so we can catch up. I hate feeling like I don't know what's going on with you."

"Same, definitely," Blaine smiled and held the door open for him. "So I'll see you downstairs with the folks."

"Yup," Kurt 'popped the p' as he said it and hugged him again before heading over into his room. Blaine smiled at him before going back to his slipper search.

…

Dinner turned out to be more entertaining than Kurt expected. Part of him thought he'd sit there sulking, wishing he was with the Cheerios and the football team while they were out having fun, and his dad and stepmother made Blaine talk about algorithms or whatever nerdy shit he was studying at Yale, but dinner was actually fun. They did get caught up on Blaine and what he was doing; how he was enjoying his time at an Ivy League University. He told Kurt about the parties while his mother glared at him, and even asked Kurt about how life at McKinley was going. He answered that things were pretty much the same – that he was in his share of clubs and he had the Cheerios, but it was nothing like what Blaine had going on back in the day. He mentioned that he still wanted to go to school in New York and Blaine encouraged that. After all, they'd only be a drive away from one another and as always, Blaine could keep an eye on him.

Typical big brother syndrome.

Kurt checked another text message and smiled at the content as Burt cleared the table. He could hear his stepmother and stepbrother chatting about plans for the rest of Blaine's stay as he replied.

**To Ethan: **

**I can try and ask my stepbrother if he'll tag along. You remember Blaine right? He's visiting for the time being.**

**To Ethan:**

**And I think that if he comes along, my father would be ok with me hanging out late. He and I haven't seen each other in a while. **

**From Ethan:**

**Blaine? I remember him. God, he was cool. Well yeah, invite him along but… I hope he'll find his own seat in the theater, right? Not that I don't want him in our aisle or anything but… I don't want him in our aisle. :)**

"Earth to Kurt," Burt said, looking at his son. "Are you with us?"

Kurt looked up and found his parents and Blaine staring at him with a bemused expression, smiling nonetheless. He smiled back and then looked down at his phone.

"I was reading a message."

"From Ethan?" Allison asked with a knowing look. Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Ethan?" Burt asked next.

"Ethan?" Blaine echoed, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar. "Wait… lanky Ethan with the bad Bieber hair? Braces?"

"He had the braces taken off after you left for college, Blaine," Kurt said with an eye roll. "But yes, that Ethan."

"Is this a boyfriend?" Burt asked. His eyes were set on his son and Kurt always felt like he'd set ablaze whenever his father did that.

"He's not my boyfriend. Not yet, at least. We're just seeing where things go."

Blaine looked over at Burt and smiled. Kurt kicked him.

"Ouch," Blaine laughed and stood up from the table. "I'm just saying. I remember that kid. As dumb as a doorknob. Or should I say almost as smart as a doorknob," Blaine smirked and Kurt glared at him. "He's cute though, I'll give him that."

"Well now he's 6 foot, chiseled, and plays quarterback for the Titans. Cute isn't the word I'd use anymore," Kurt stood up from the table and looked at his father. "Let's say Ethan asked me on a date," he thought carefully before finishing because his father was crazy. "And I said no because I wanted to have dinner with my awesome stepbrother who just got home, but now said dinner is over and—"

"So you just wanna ditch me?" Blaine asked dramatically. "But… but… how can you just want to leave me here with _mom and dad _of all people?!"

"Young man," Allison said; hand dramatically draped over her chest. Burt smirked at the both of them.

"I don't think there should be a date before I meet him," the older Hummel told him with a shrug.

Kurt smiled as his phone vibrated. "Technically it isn't a _date _date, just a friend date. We're going out with the football team and the Cheerios."

Blaine ran his hands through his curly hair and Kurt looked over at him as he did it. He'd need to tell him how great it was that he laid off the hair gel nowadays. "It sounds like a good time, Burt."

"And you're invited," Kurt told him. "We're going to see _22 Jump Street._"

Blaine smiled and looked at his mom. "I guess I can go and babysit the two if you'd like."

Burt glared at his son and Kurt grinned, hands clutched together in a pleading gesture as his phone vibrated again. "Fine, Kurt."

"Yes!" Kurt ran over to kiss the man on the cheek as Burt continued. "But Blaine is going to sit in between you two."

Allison laughed and her son nodded his agreement. "No Blaine isn't," she told them. Blaine groaned and Kurt got on his knees to thank her. "Go have a good time, boys. Just be in at a decent time, please? My shift starts at 11 and we don't want Burt to worry, ok?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine spoke. "We'll be good."

Kurt got up and followed his stepbrother up the stairs, skipping as he went. He could hear his father mumbling _'Ethan_' and he laughed as he got up to his room.

Blaine stopped the door just before he could close it and smiled. "So… honestly now. Just the two of us. Is this guy your boyfriend? Ethan? Really?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and left the door open, going over to his closet. "He's just my friend at the moment. I don't even know if I want a relationship right now. I'm just enjoying senior year, you know?"

Blaine looked away as Kurt bent over, biting his lip. "I'm not above kicking his ass if he gets out of line. I don't care how tall he is."

"Big bro to the rescue, just like the good ol' days," Kurt said in a sing song voice. "I can see the headlines now. _Yale Student gives High Schooler an Ivy League Ass Whooping. Details at 11." _

Blaine smirked. "Just get ready."

"You do the same," Kurt looked back at him and raised an eyebrow at the redness of Blaine's cheeks. "Hey… are you ok?"

Blaine nodded fervently. "I am. Get dressed _quickly. _I'll be right back."

Kurt gave him two thumbs up before picking some clothes out of his closet.

…

"We're glad you could make it!" Quinn hugged Kurt tightly and the boy laughed as he squeezed her back.

"Wow Quinn. I saw you like four hours ago. Relax?"

"You don't understand," the girl said. "Santana was driving me crazy. Now, I can pawn her off on you."

Blaine put his hands in his pockets as he looked around the movie theater lobby. He noticed a lot of familiar faces and smiled at how much more mature the kids he remembered seemed. Tapping Kurt on the back, he gestured over to the ticket booth.

"I'll go pick up our tickets. Stay out of trouble."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "I'm going to say hello to everyone. Come find me and I'll let everyone get their _Blaine worship _out of the way."

Blaine smirked and nodded, walking off to the line. Kurt shook his head as he watched him go. His stepbrother had gotten really fucking hot.

"Hey," Kurt felt a tap on his back and turned around. Behind him was Ethan and another kid from the team, and Kurt grinned when he had an arm wrapping around him. "We've been waiting for you. Where's Blaine?"

"Oh," Kurt tried to fight his blush and ignore the air humping motions Santana was doing. "He's getting our tickets but he'll be over soon."

"Cool," Ethan did a head nod and smiled. "Let's go with the group."

Blaine scrolled through the news app on his phone as he waited in line. He thought about how much he loved being back in Ohio. He didn't get to say it much but he missed Kurt. He missed being around the kid. Now, his brother was dating and just… growing up in general, and it felt like he missed a chunk of it. Sure, they weren't actually blood related and sure, they'd only _really _known each other for 4 years, but still. They were really close once upon a time. Now, Kurt was a man. He looked extremely gorgeous. He didn't even really know it yet, but people knew it.

Blaine turned around and watched as Ethan pulled Kurt into him; his hands on his sides. He shook his head as Kurt blushed at the action. The guy may've gotten a bit hotter since he was younger, and sure taking off your braces and getting muscles helped, but he still had bad Bieber hair and little going on in the brain department. Kurt could definitely do better than –

"Sir? Next step down please."

Blaine turned around and apologized, quickly going to purchase their tickets.

…

As promised, the college sophomore stayed put in the back row as Kurt and his friend cozied up a few rows in front. Blaine was actually surrounded by a few Cheerios and a couple of the football guys as they talked his ear off. Many of them wanted to know about college; some of them asking about parties and others asking if he was single. Blaine wished that he had powers to make the time go faster but unfortunately, he was a mere muggle.

The theater laughed at something that happened on screen as Blaine looked down at Kurt and his 'boyfriend' making out. Santana walked over and made one of her squad members get up before taking the seat beside Blaine, a tub of popcorn in her lap.

"Do you want, Short Stuff?"

Blaine shook his head no as he took a long gulp from his Coca-Cola. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I know you had that whole 'don't touch my brother' thing going on back in your prime here at McKinley but," she chewed and swallowed. "You have to realize that he's a big boy now. He can handle himself. You don't have to glare daggers at every guy he dates."

Blaine stared at the movie, trying to ignore the way he felt when he saw Ethan's hand moving in Kurt's lap. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Uh huh," she shook her head and focused on the movie.

….

The ride home was kind of awkward. Kurt kept trying to press conversation from his stepbrother but he wasn't getting much. Blaine seemed disinterested and almost annoyed.

"So… are you still seeing that Allen character? I haven't heard much about him lately."

Blaine shook his head no and pulled off at a green light. "No I'm not. I've been dating this junior now but it's… mostly sex. That's really all I have time for."

Kurt looked at him and then back at the road. "They keep you that busy? You don't have time to call your favorite stepbrother or Skype to see how I'm doing…"

Blaine smiled. "Ok."

"Ok what?" Kurt looked at him curiously. "I miss you, that's all," he lay his hand on Blaine's thigh. "And it's times like these when I get to see your annoying face that I'm reminded of how much I really miss you."

Blaine looked at him before he pulled into the driveway. As he turned the car off, Kurt started to undo his seatbelt. "Did he get you off in the movie theater?"

Kurt's face blushed red before he could even try to stop it and he looked everywhere but at Blaine. "Honestly, Blaine?"

"I saw you two, Kurt. And I don't want him to just use you for that stuff especially if you're out somewhere in public. He could say something about you to your friends and –"

"First of all," Kurt turned to look at him. "If you can have someone you use to get off, why can't I?"

Blaine looked away from Kurt's lips and rolled his eyes. "Kurt you don't know what you're talking about –"

"And second, that would be my problem Blaine. You're not around 24/7 to protect me anymore so if I dig myself into a problem, I'll get myself out of it."

Blaine looked out the window, not answering.

Kurt sighed and checked the time. "It's like close to midnight. Do you want to hang out some more now or are you tired from traveling? I bought some movies when your mom told me you were coming."

Blaine nodded at that. "I'm not very tired. C'mon."

Kurt smiled and cheered, getting out of the car. He carried the stuffed teddy bear that Ethan bought him up to the house and quickly got his keys out to unlock the door. The weather was getting to be unfriendly nowadays and there was nothing quite like the bitter Ohio air. Blaine pulled his sweater around him as he jogged up the steps behind his stepbrother.

…

They were watching _Zoolander _fifteen minutes later. Kurt had gotten into his pajamas which really consisted of boxer briefs and a hooded sweatshirt that initially belonged to his stepbrother. Blaine wore a Batman t-shirt and Yale sweatpants. The two were sprawled out on Blaine's bed and their attention was focused on the television screen.

When they got in, they let Burt know they'd arrived home safely. The man had nodded something that didn't make sense and then proceeded to snore. Blaine laughed and turned to Kurt with an '_oh that's where you get it from' _before his stepbrother was chasing him out of the room. Now, they had settled peacefully and weren't trying to hit each other with random objects. It was nice.

Every once in a while, Blaine would do his goofy little laugh at something Ben Stiller or Owen Wilson said, and Kurt would smile at the sound. It had been some time since they were able to do this and it was nice.

"I don't think I ever come in your room unless you're here. Smells too much like you," Kurt said softly, but loud enough for his stepbrother to hear. Blaine smiled as he put his hand on Kurt's ankle which was close to his head.

"I'll be sure to visit more often. And call as well. I promise that."

"Well don't break your promise."

"Have I ever broken a promise I made you Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head no as he looked at the screen. "Don't start."

Blaine nodded as his hand moved softly over Kurt's shin. "I won't. Now shush, the good part is coming on."

"All of _Zoolander _is literally the good part, Blaine," Kurt smiled and turned back to look at him. "You of all people should know that."

Blaine smiled and got up, crawling down to the foot of the bed so that he could lie next to Kurt. "You're right. I guess that means you should just be quiet for the whole movie."

Kurt laughed, hitting him with his pillow. Blaine smiled and snatched it away, putting it underneath his head. "Now it's mine."

"Jerk."

"Shhh."

Kurt rolled his eyes and leant his head onto Blaine's back, using the man as a pillow instead. The two of them were quiet for a while, watching the film in peace. There was that goofy laugh that made Kurt laugh in response, and both of them would sometime share a soft touch just because. They missed each other. It was all pretty silent – that was until Blaine's phone started to ring 20 minutes later and Kurt crawled over to the dresser, pushing guitar picks away and picking the phone up.

"It's Matthew."

Blaine shook his head no. "I told him I was with my family for the next few days. Ignore it."

Kurt listened to him, lying back down next to Blaine and looking at his stepbrother's soft features. "Is that the junior that you fuck?"

Blaine smiled to himself. "It is but we really don't need to talk about that."

"I want to," Kurt leant onto his side and played in Blaine's curly hair. "A junior, huh? Are you a top or a bottom?"

"Wow," Blaine laughed as he sat up and looked at Kurt. "Really? What do you know about stuff like that? How old are you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "Blaine shut up, I'm 18. Seriously… what's your preference?"

Blaine licked his lips and looked around his old familiar bedroom. "I can't believe we're having this discussion."

"I'm sure brothers talk about stuff like this all the time." Kurt sat up too and looked at the movie. "What's wrong with talking about it? But of course if you don't want to I won't force you to."

Blaine stared at him with his head dipped; hazel eyes lit. Kurt smiled back, pulling his legs against his chest and holding them close. His stepbrother laughed and shook his head.

"I've topped maybe 90% of the times in my life. It isn't that I don't like bottoming because when I have it was nice. I just love being the one in control I guess."

Kurt bit his lip into a smile and Blaine tried to relax when he felt his heart thumping in his chest. "I know for a fact that you can be in control while you bottom."

"Oh you know that for a fact?" Blaine teased. "So a lot has happened since I left, huh?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not the little boy you remember."

Blaine licked his lips and looked back at the TV. "So would you define yourself as a bottom?"

Kurt watched as Blaine stared at the television. He couldn't deny that he was getting a bit turned on by the conversation so he made note to end it after his response. "Not exclusively, no. I do like being fucked though. I love being fucked," he lay down in his previous spot and folded his arms beneath his chin. "But I wouldn't define myself as a bottom. I'm versatile as well."

Blaine was quiet as the words rang though his head. He had always done a good job of putting thoughts like the ones he was currently having in the back of his mind. But during times like those, he didn't have Kurt in his bed wearing the tightest boxer briefs known to man with his legs exposed and a bit of his midriff showing beneath his sweater, either. Blaine lay down next to him after staring at the man's ass and shook his head, focusing on the movie.

He couldn't get the conversation off his mind though.

An hour of the movie had passed in total when Kurt sat up again, pulling the hoodie off entirely. He was left in a tank top and stood to his feet.

"I'm going to turn the heat down. It's getting to be unbearable."

Blaine nodded as he looked at the well-defined muscles, taking a deep breath. "I'll crack a window. Hurry up."

Kurt nodded and went out of the room. As he cracked the door behind him, Blaine stood up and ran his hands down and across his face. He adjusted himself in his sweats and then went over to the window, opening it just enough to let a breeze in. After looking out the window for a moment and smiling at the quiet Lima, Ohio block, the college sophomore went back over to the bed and plopped down, turning the volume of the movie up a little more.

Kurt came back into the room maybe 5 minutes later. He still wore the tank top and boxer briefs but now he had an open silver robe on over it. He also came bearing snacks.

Blaine smiled and caught the bag of marshmallows as Kurt sat on the bed, putting the cup of hot chocolate down on the dresser. "I made Allison stock up on chocolate and marshmallows."

"I knew you loved me," Blaine opened the bag and popped a couple into his mouth.

"Duh," Kurt said with a smile. He took a marshmallow before going back over to the door. Blaine watched him close it and cleared his throat, swallowing.

"Lock it."

Kurt looked back at him curiously. "Why would I do that?"

Blaine grabbed a few more marshmallows. "I live in a dorm room with two other people and one of them constantly steals my condoms and toothpaste. I am getting the privilege to lock my door and I am taking it. You never know if Anthony will just walk in here and start grabbing shit."

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes and turning the lock. "College sounds fantastic."

"Uh huh," Blaine looked at the movie and handed the bag over to Kurt as he sat down. "I don't want to scare you too much, though. College is a great experience and you're going to love it."

Kurt smiled at him. "I can't wait."

"Ah ah," Blaine shook his head. "Don't rush it. You're going to miss McKinley believe it or not."

"Not."

"Well," Blaine laughed a bit. "You will."

Kurt chewed on a bit of the marshmallow before looking at his brother. "Do you mind if I camp out in here with you?"

"Of course you can. I want to spend as much time with you as possible," Blaine smiled at him and reached over the teen for his hot chocolate. He moaned as he took a sip. "Fuck. I'm pretty sure that this is the main reason I miss you."

"I'm sure it is too," Kurt grabbed the mug and took a sip before handing it back to Blaine. He lay down in the bed, tossing his robe away and getting underneath the covers. "Not too bad."

Blaine drank another large gulp before putting the mug down on the other side of him. He smiled when he noticed Kurt's eyes were drifting open and closed and dropped his sweatpants, pulling at his boxers and getting beneath the covers beside him. Kurt smiled; eyes closed completely now.

"You're going to sleep, Kurt? I thought we were going to stay up all night and talk about cute boys. I had a lot to say on Zac Efron."

Kurt laughed, eyes still closed. "No. I'm too tired. In the morning."

Blaine looked at the boy's smiling lips before facing the television again. "Uh huh. What're your plans for tomorrow anyway? How much of Ethan do I have to deal with?"

"Just a little," Kurt answered. "He'll be coming over when the parents are out. I thought that he and I could watch the game together."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. "What game?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just going to watch him, honestly." He opened his eyes now and looked at Blaine, smiling. "What do you want to do?"

Blaine turned his face and stared at his stepbrother; their foreheads touching. "I may go out with a couple of the guys but that's it. Doesn't mean I don't want you to be safe. Let me know if you need protection…"

Kurt scoffed and closed his eyes again, nudging Blaine's head sideways so that he could rest his head on the man's shoulder. "I'm not doing Ethan. Not yet at least."

Blaine smiled. "Sure."

"I'm not."

"Let's not forget he had you fucking his hand in a semi-crowded movie theater."

Kurt smiled. "Goodnight Blaine."

"So not classy."

"Goodnight," Kurt repeated as he laughed. "Seriously. I'm sleeping."

Blaine shook his head as he pulled Kurt a little more on top of him so that he could comfortably lie on his back. Kurt smiled, burying his face in his stepbrother's neck.

"Goodnight Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stepbrothers**

A/N: Hey :) It's Part 2!

I would like to take the opportunity to say thank you to everyone that left a review and let me know what you felt about this story. I'm sure it isn't something for everyone but it has been a prompt that was as fun to write as it was challenging. I shouldn't speak in past tense because there will be a final chapter of this in the next couple days, but in short I wanted to thank you all and I hope that you enjoy the second chapter of this mini-fic.

* * *

**F****rom Kurt:**

**Wake up.**

**From Kurt: **

**Blaine. Wake up.**

**From Kurt: **

**Wake up wake up wake up wake up**

**From Kurt:**

**You're not going to make me climb the stairs are you? You really suck. **

Blaine's phone had been going off a lot in the past ten minutes. He refused to open his eyes because the exhaustion was _real_, but he knew for sure that someone must have been on the verge of death for his phone to be going off like this. Slowly but surely, he rolled over in bed and rubbed tiredly at his half open eyes. The 20 year-old smiled to himself when he realized that instead of being in his three-man dorm room, he was at home in the comfort of his own full sized bed, staring at his Led Zeppelin posters.

Home sweet home.

He lazily reached for his cell phone to see just what the emergency was, not at all surprised when messages from Kurt dominated his lock screen. He read them with a smile and memories filled his mind; images of his stepbrother waking him up early on Saturday mornings to watch the dorky cartoons they were into together and stuff their faces with a stack of pancakes – Kurt's strawberry and Blaine's chocolate chip with banana. He didn't know if they were doing their Pancake and Cartoon Saturday today but Kurt must've been up to something to send the man a message every 2.5 minutes.

**To Kurt: **

**I'm up now. Thanks -_- What do you want, brat?**

As he climbed out of bed, the man went over to his things to get ready for a quick shower. He heard a knock on the door as he put his sweat pants back on and in poked the head of Kurt; an annoyed look on his face.

"You really decide to text me back _after_ I had climbed all 14 of the steps? Really?"

Blaine smiled as he tiredly scratched at his curly head. "Well you've never been the patient type, kid. What do you want?"

Kurt was already dressed as he leant against the doorframe, smiling at his stepbrother. He wore a well-fitting V-neck shirt that was a rosy pink color with a navy blue cardigan over that, and these skinny jeans that were incredibly tight. They were black with white stripes (or white with black stripes) and Blaine's eyebrows went up as he wondered to himself how in the hell Kurt accomplished getting into those without hurting himself. "Well," Kurt began to speak and broke the elder out of his trance. "You can win the title of _Best Big Brother in the Universe _award if you play chaperone at a party Santana invited me to tonight."

Blaine grabbed his towel and looked at Kurt with skepticism. "Is there a reason you can't go to this party by yourself?"

Kurt smiled widely and Blaine stared at him. He knew that look. "It's a college party and –"

"Nope."

"—all of my friends are going including Ethan and if—"

"No, Kurt."

"—you come along too my father may be less likely to go berserk. I know you think something bad is going to happen but I'm not a stupid teenager. I can handle myself."

Blaine dropped both hands at his side as he looked at him. "Kurt, listen. I'm not questioning your level or intelligence, I just think me taking you to a party that'll have liquor and probably other substances you and your friends don't need to be around – oh, and _idiotic _boys – is probably not the best idea. If my mom or Burt find out because something really dumb happens, both of us will be in trouble but mainly me. I didn't come home looking for trouble," he went over to his Jamison slippers and slid his feet into them; loofah in hand. "I came home to spend time with the family that I love."

Kurt sighed as he stood up straight. "Yale has turned you into a really boring young man."

Blaine smiled at that, chuckling a bit. "I'd rather be boring than be the stepbrother of a kid who drank something he was slipped at a college party when he was still in high school and was really hurt because of it."

"I only want to go to have a good time, Blaine. I'm not going to get drunk," Kurt stepped back into the hallway as Blaine pushed past him, walking towards the bathroom. "And don't you want to have a good time? I'm sure there'll be hot guys there. I know how much you like screwing the straight guys who are in their experimental stage," Kurt said teasingly, running a hand through Blaine's curly locks as he followed him. Blaine smirked and stopped short, turning to face him. "I've heard all about you."

"Let me get this right," Blaine continued to talk to his brother as he reached back for the bathroom door. "You want to go hang out at some stupid party with Ethan, and you're dragging me along so that mom and Burt think it's all good, and so that I'm not bored while you and your fetus friends live it up at said party, you want me to find a straight guy to do in the meantime? What have you become, little bro?"

Kurt smiled as he fell back against the wall opposite Blaine. "I've become a normal teenage boy, doing the same things you did when you were a high school senior. Now are you going to take me or should I just sneak out after the folks are asleep?"

Blaine took a deep breath and dramatically looked up at the ceiling. "You're really making me afraid to go back to Yale. What in the hell do you do when I'm not home, Kurt?"

"I'm a good kid, Blainers. You know that. I just want to make the most of my last year in this hell hole. Come on? Please?" Kurt walked over to his stepbrother's side and leant into him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "The title of _Best Big Brother in the Universe _isn't one just given out every day, you know? It's an honor to be bestowed with such a heading."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shrugged out of Kurt's grasp. "Whatever."

"Really?" Kurt jumped back with a toothy grin as he stared at the shorter man. Blaine only glared at him in his rumpled Batman t-shirt and Yale sweat pants before turning and entering the bathroom.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I love you!" Kurt almost tackled him as he kissed his stepbrother on the cheek. Blaine smirked and wiped the wet kiss from his face with the back of his palm. "I'm so going to get you a _Best Big Brother in the Universe _plaque made! You're the best!"

"Yeah sure," Blaine pulled off his t-shirt and ignored Kurt's wolf whistle and wink when he was there shirtless in front of him. "Go put on some looser pants by the way. That's not going to fly at this party tonight. I'm not having at."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, leaving the bathroom. Blaine shook his head and peeked out into the hallway. "I'm serious!"

He was ignored, though. Kurt went back downstairs, humming to himself as he did so. Blaine smiled and sighed, closing the door and undressing for his shower.

…

"So how'd it go with Brittany last night?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the question as she sipped her chocolate milkshake through a pink straw. "She's been really stubborn lately. I tried explaining that the object of 'Spin the Bottle' is to kiss the person that the bottle lands on after it's spun, but she's convinced I cheated on her with Elliot of all people. Can you imagine me cheating on Brittany with Elliot? That's the only guy I know equally as gay as you are."

Kurt ignored the latter part of her statement as he lounged back in the restaurant's bench seat, picking at his salad. "Just try to get her to come out to the party tonight. I'm sure she'll forget all about it."

"She's coming," Santana sighed and looked across the restaurant, her eyes finding Kurt's stepbrother and some of his old friends from McKinley. "I just hope that there isn't a spontaneous game of _Spin the Bottle _going on at any point in time because I don't want them to trigger any memories for her."

Kurt smiled after he swallowed a bite of his food. "I hope they'd have better activities at a college party to be honest with you."

"Speaking of college," Santana smiled and leant forward on the table, her brown eyes piercing through her best friend. "How's big brother been doing? I bet you wish you could hit that… he looks delicious."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and tried not to blush at the comments. He didn't know why he would even blush to begin with. It wasn't like they were or would ever be anything but, just waking up in bed with Blaine's arm around him that morning had Kurt's mind threatening to go places when he had gotten in the shower an hour later.

"I won't lie to you," he said. "It does get hard."

Santana smirked and went back to drinking her milkshake; eyebrows going up and down in a telling gesture. "I bet it does, Hummel. I bet it does."

"Not like that," Kurt laughed and tossed a packet of sugar at her. "Seriously. Well… - if you tell anyone this I swear to your abuela…"

Santana sat back and her eyes were glowing with excitement at the thought of having something new to tell Quinn. "I won't talk," she lied. "What?"

Kurt licked his lips and pushed the bit of what was left on his plate away. He glanced back at Blaine where the man sat across the restaurant and saw his stepbrother smiling with his friends; the four of them running their mouths about whatever as they got caught up.

"Porcelain," Santana reminded. "While we still have our youth. Please."

Kurt looked back at her. "Since he gotten back he's been kinda… giving me these looks. Long looks," Kurt made a gesture with his hands that Santana didn't quite follow; it was really more of a flail and was all over the place, but Kurt eventually resumed. "Like sometimes I'll look up and I'll catch him looking away. And this morning he stared at my thighs for a good amount of time because I wore those skinny jeans Allison bought me for Christmas – the ones my dad hates because –"

"They're tight as fuck," Santana said with a smile.

Kurt nodded, grabbing his iced coffee for a sip.

"Well shit," the Latina grinned at the news. "It does suck that you're going to have such a fine piece of ass around for the next couple days that you can't really do anything with, but I bet it's fun getting him worked up. Last night, he kept scowling at you and Ethan," she put the glass down once the milkshake was done and Kurt looked at her curiously. "I just assumed it was because he's always been Blaine, you know? He's just never wanted anything bad to happen to you which I think is kind of ridiculous. I mean you can't be sheltered forever, but he was always around to keep you from harm. Now that I get this information, I'd say Anderson wants to have that to himself."

"That's ridiculous," Kurt said with a smile.

"Is it really?"

"He's been really protective for as long as I can remember but that was because he was bullied in his old school. He just didn't want me to face what he went through there—"

"And this thing with Ethan?"

Kurt shrugged a bit. "Ethan and I were doing a bit much in public. We should've been smarter about that. He doesn't want me to have _that_ reputation."

Santana glared at her best friend. "Uh huh. So Ethan is coming over before all of you get to OSU's party tonight, right?"

Kurt nodded at her. "Just to watch some stupid football game."

"And will Blaine be around?"

Kurt shrugged again. "I'm not sure. Probably? He may go out with his friends—"

"I bet he will be around," Santana said confidently. "And I also bet that if you and Ethan start to get carried away, Blaine would have something to say about it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

Their entrées were placed down in front of them and both teens politely thanked the waiter. Santana reached for a French fry and shrugged this time. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I really think all of that staring he does is for a reason, and though you won't admit it you like it."

Kurt was quiet at the accusations. She smiled at him and he glanced back at Blaine, finding the man's eyes on him. Blaine waved and Kurt smiled at him before Santana nodded, stealing some of Kurt's food.

"Yup. There's absolutely nothing there."

"He can't wave at his stepbrother from across the restaurant without you thinking he wants me?" Kurt said with a smile as he turned to face her, grabbing his fork. "You're ridiculous. And even _if – _and this is a huge _if _– we wanted something more from each other, we're freaking _stepbrothers_, Santana."

"Meaning?" Santana questioned after scoffing. "Last time I checked, you two had different mothers and fathers. You didn't meet him until the first year of high school—"

"When my father started dating his mother…" Kurt said obviously. "If Brittany was your stepsister you wouldn't mess around with her."

Santana's eyes went wide before she laughed. "Says who?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "You're a special breed."

"It may be unconventional but it has happened before," Santana told him. "People date and their parents meet and get together. Stranger things have happened. Besides, all I'm really saying is there's nothing wrong with seeing if he gets a little jealous – or a _lot _jealous, and then getting an awesome fuck out of it. The tension will be dissolved and you can each move on with your lives afterwards."

Kurt stayed quiet after that, eating his pasta. He glanced up at Santana who didn't seem to be affected by the conversation either way, and sighed as he went back to eating. He liked his relationship with Blaine perfect the way it was. There was no need to go and mess it up by being an idiot.

…

**From Blaine:**

**What time is your boyfriend getting over here?**

Kurt placed the last of the snacks down on the coffee table before reaching into his back pocket for his cell phone. He rolled his eyes at the message and typed out a reply.

**To Blaine: **

**1- He isn't my boyfriend.**

**2- He'll be over in 10 minutes or so.**

**3- Why are you texting me from upstairs? Lazy ass.**

Kurt sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath. After everything that happened last night, he knew for a fact that Ethan would come over wanting to do a little bit more. Kurt already told him that his parents wouldn't be around and that was more than enough incentive to get the football player over there. The thing was that Kurt didn't know how comfortable he was having someone over while Blaine was there. Technically, he could've been spending time with his stepbrother since they barely had done so in the past year, but at the same time, they did have all of Sunday and Monday together. Sunday was family day – Allison was off from the hospital and Burt's shop was closed. Monday was a holiday and while their parents would be at work, Kurt and Blaine did get to stay at home and spend their last few hours together until Allison and Burt got in that evening. Kurt already knew his stepbrother had the music they'd listen to picked out, so it was all taken care of. He had no reason to feel guilty.

**From Blaine:**

**1- Ok. Your friend, then.**

**2- I guess I'm not welcome then? You two probably want to be alone.**

**3- If I'm not mistaken, you were texting me from downstairs this morning. Lazy ass.**

Kurt smiled at the sass as he sent a quick reply.

**To Blaine:**

**You're more than welcome. Just don't start any trouble. He's a nice guy.**

A few minutes later, Blaine came down the steps in his favorite green Jamison slippers, walking over to the sofa. He looked at Kurt and then at the snacks on the table, grabbing some of the Doritos. "This is a nice set-up."

Kurt hummed and then looked at Blaine. "I love the shirt you're wearing. Where's mine?"

Blaine looked down at the Polo he had on and smiled after munching on the chips. "Well this was a gift from someone in my past."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe you had a sugar daddy."

Blaine rolled his eyes at him and then sat down in the chair adjacent from Kurt. He did so hoping that he'd have a decent view of Ethan and could make sure he wasn't pushing things further than his stepbrother intended for them to go. Kurt reached for the remote and turned it up a bit.

"I can't believe you're watching a college football game for Ethan. You aren't even dating him."

Kurt smiled at that. He chanced a look at Blaine to see if he would get a reaction as he spoke his next statement. "Well who knows what'll happen after tonight."

Blaine didn't respond, only staring at the television. The doorbell rang a second later and Kurt hopped up. He was still wearing those super tight jeans and Blaine looked at him walk as he went to open the door.

"I could've sworn I told you to change out of those…"

Kurt glanced back at his stepbrother who sat with one foot on the coffee table and his hand draped across his abdomen and stuck his tongue out at him. Blaine laughed at the 'mature' gesture, swatting his hand at him because of the action.

When Kurt opened the door, he smiled and looked up at Ethan who stood there with a sly smile of his own. The dark haired teen leaned in and kissed Kurt, taking him by surprise. Blaine glanced at the couple in the doorway before looking back at the television.

With a shocked smile, Kurt pulled back and looked his friend up and down. "Wow. Uh hello…"

Ethan laughed and licked his lips. "Hey Kurt. Can I come in?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, come in…" Kurt moved aside and allowed him in, closing the door behind him. "Uh… here's where we're hanging to watch the game. Blaine is here," he took Ethan's coat as he looked around the place. "I can get you a drink if you'd like."

"I'm fine," Ethan looked at Blaine who almost glared back at him. "Oh, hey bro. I wasn't really expecting you…"

Blaine nodded a hello as he sat up on the recliner. "Yeah I'm here. Nice to see you again."

"Same."

They were both lying, of course. Kurt didn't realize it as he sat back down in his spot. Ethan smiled and took the spot next to him, letting his arm drape along the top of the sofa. He bit his lip into a smile as Kurt moved a little closer into his smile. "So what did I miss?"

Kurt chuckled as he looked up at the screen. "You're asking the wrong person. But the game just started."

Blaine watched as the team he hated advanced up the field. Said team was down 3-0 and as he reached for a couple Twizzlers, he tried his best to ignore the couple on the couch.

Kurt and Ethan shared small talk, mainly about the movie last night (the actual movies, not the events that transpired during the movie) and a home game the team had coming up. Blaine heard Ethan say something about how he wanted Kurt to cheer only for him and he tried not to gag. What a loser.

As the game entered halfway through the 2nd quarter, Kurt couldn't help but notice how tense his stepbrother had seemed. Those triangular eyebrows that Kurt often teased him about were scrunched up, and Blaine seemed closed off as he stared at the television. As someone who Kurt knew _loved_ the art of conversation, he barely had anything to say when prompted. Ethan had asked how long it had taken him to hear back from colleges after applying and Blaine's answer was short. Kurt asked him did he want to order out before they left for the party that night and he literally received a shrug in response. It was really unlike Blaine to be so… not Blaine.

Of course, Kurt's mind took him to the place he tried his best to avoid going since they left lunch that afternoon with Santana – Blaine with his friends. He wondered if what his best friend was saying had any truth to it. Could it be that Blaine was maybe a bit jealous? Is that where the man's overprotective nature was stemming from as of late? Or, as Kurt thought, was Blaine just being the same ol' caring stepbrother he'd always been and watching out for him?

There was a way to find out. The question was, did Kurt care to know the answer? He could definitely find out in an instant. Ethan was close to him; his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's shoulders as he went on and on about something that no one had any interest in. All that Kurt had to do was turn and kiss him (shut him up, really) to see if it would get him a reaction from Blaine.

If it did get him a reaction, what would Kurt even do with that information? There was pretty much nothing that could be done, really, so why even try and find out in the first place?

It was an everlasting circle of questions.

"Are you listening to me?" Ethan asked as he wore that sexy smile that drove guys and girls alike a little crazy. He laughed a bit when Kurt looked at him, apparently a little dazed. "I'll take that as a no?"

"Sorry," Kurt laughed and glanced over at his stepbrother who was eyeing them curiously before the Yale student finally looked away. "I got lost in my own train of thought. But what were you saying?"

"I was saying if you wanted to, I could show you a bit about football. Maybe on our first real date… _alone._"

Blaine smirked to himself as the sarcastic bite that Ethan used on the word registered. Kurt heard it too but ignored it, instead smiling as he kissed the quarterback on the cheek. "I'd _love_ that."

Ethan smiled and looked back at the game. He was pretty thrilled that Kurt was okay with them going out on an official date together, just the two of them. What he wasn't expecting was for lips to be on his neck a moment later, or the hand sneaking underneath his shirt and teasing the skin of his abdomen to be there either. His eyes went wide at first but then he smiled, biting his lip and letting Kurt work.

Blaine watched the TV until the commercial break. As soon as the advertisements began to play, he looked over to see what the quiet couple was up to. He just about dropped the bowl in his lap when he saw Kurt's hand had disappeared beneath the jock's t-shirt, and that Ethan was biting on his stepbrother's lower lip. Blaine stared for a while and he was unsure of what to do to make this stop, because he really wanted them to stop, but when Kurt threw his head back and did what Blaine was sure was _over exaggerate _a moan, Blaine looked at his stepbrother's pink parted lips for a while. He swallowed hard and shook his head before looking away.

Kurt smiled when he felt Ethan trying to urge him to lie back. The boy's hands were at his hips as they kissed a little deeper but he shook his head no. Ethan sat back a bit and remembered where they were. He chuckled out an apology as he blushed, moving back a little more. Kurt smiled and told him it was okay before falling into his side again. His hand was high on Ethan's thigh as they went back to watching the game.

It was a little quieter now as Kurt examined his stepbrother's countenance. Blaine refused to look in their direction, but Kurt could tell the reason why. He was tense and uptight, and bothered. Kurt didn't know for sure that Blaine's mood equated to _jealousy _though.

"You didn't show me your room…" Ethan whispered into his ear. Kurt smiled and kissed him before looking at the screen again.

"After our official date, I'll think about."

"Oh?" Ethan smiled as he began to nibble on Kurt's ear, and the blue eyed teen laughed as his classmate's hand made its way between his thighs. Kurt happened to open his eyes in time to see Blaine glaring at the both of them; a look in his eyes he'd never seen. The oldest in the room then stood up and left the room, phone in hand as he went up the stairs. Ethan glanced up when he heard the sound of footsteps fading away and then smiled at Kurt. "Alone at last."

Blaine's loud music began to play through the house after his stepbrother slammed the door to his bedroom. Kurt licked his lips as he considered the fact that maybe he should get his head out of his ass and acknowledge that perhaps Blaine was a little jealous. For some reason it still seemed like a long shot to him; his brother was known for being a _bit _of a playboy in his day. He couldn't remember one guy that Blaine had stayed with for longer than two months. He also remembered that time he walked by Blaine's car and saw his stepbrother receiving oral sex. It wasn't like the college sophomore couldn't get just about any guy he liked – dumb gel helmet or not. With that being said, Kurt didn't get what need Blaine would have to be jealous of someone for having _him_. Kurt didn't really think he compared to the others. Besides that, he was Blaine's younger stepbrother for crying out loud.

"Is he ok?" Ethan asked as the rock music somehow managed to become louder. Kurt sighed and reached for his cell phone.

"Let me find out."

Ethan nodded and reached for some Cheetos, eating them and then standing. "I'll do my halftime bathroom break. Where is it?"

Kurt was typing out a text as he looked up. "Uh… where is what?"

Ethan smiled at him. "The bathroom?"

"Oh," Kurt smiled. "Sorry. It's straight down the hall and to your right. The only door on the right side."

Ethan nodded and gave a thumb up before walking off. Kurt watched him and then looked back down at his phone.

**To Blaine: **

**Is everything ok? You're being really weird and then you just left like that… Ethan's concerned too.**

It wasn't a long wait before he'd got an answer.

**From Blaine: **

**Lol well tell Ethan I'm swell. I just didn't want to be down there. It's kind of awkward sharing a room with my stepbrother while he's making out with someone.**

**To Blaine:**

**You're right. I'm sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away.**

**From Blaine:**

**It's perfectly fine. I hope you have a good time. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when you're ready to go to your party or whatever. **

Kurt read the message and sighed, pocketing his phone. He sat there wondering if he should tell Blaine the craziness Santana had cooked up inside of that empty head of hers so that he could apologize for his behavior or if he should just let it be. As he thought about it, Ethan walked back into the room. He took his seat next to Kurt and smiled, about to say something when Kurt kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on the… bro."

Ethan nodded and smiled. "Hurry back."

Kurt walked off without a word and jogged up the steps to Blaine's bedroom. He was weary of going in because of how loud the music was. He liked having working eardrums. After knocking in vain, he opened the door just enough to poke his head in.

Blaine was lying on his bed with a pillow over his face; his arms spread out on both sides of him. Kurt stared at him for a moment before the music got to be too much. He walked over to the stereo system and pressed pause, thanking the heavens when silence filled the room. Blaine sat up at the absence of his Kings of Leon and opened his eyes to look at his younger stepbrother.

"There is no way in hell you're sleeping with that going on," Kurt said. "I'm pretty sure the neighbors don't appreciate it either."

Blaine lay back down and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. You can turn it down a bit on your way out."

Kurt folded his arms as he stared at Blaine. "Can I talk to you before I go? I guess I just want to make sure you aren't mad at me."

Blaine smirked and got up, going over to his computer desk. As he took a seat, he opened his laptop and simply shook his head. "I don't have a reason to be upset with you, Kurt. It's just fucking weird, that's all."

Kurt nodded. "Why is it weird?"

"How would you feel if I just started going at it with a guy while you were right there in the room? On the couch our family spends time together on…"

"We were hardly going at it—"

"You fucking moaned, Kurt," Blaine turned in his chair and looked at him almost accusatorily. "Do you think I wanted to hear that?"

Kurt put his hands on his hips now as he made an obvious face. "You do know that when we were younger I heard you with your boyfriends and I didn't act nearly as ridiculous as you are right now."

Blaine sat back. "So I'm being ridiculous?"

Kurt nodded. "I think so. You can't really tell me why you're being so weird about Ethan and I don't know. I think that's weird."

Blaine only looked at Kurt for a while before he shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say. Sorry I'm being weird."

Kurt let his hands fall at his side before he walked over to the door. Blaine assumed that he was leaving and turned back to his laptop, about to log into his blog and pass time that way. When he heard the door close and then footsteps walking back over to him, the man raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

Kurt placed both hands on Blaine's shoulder and then sat in his lap. "You know what's funny?" he asked; eyes locked with curious hazel ones. "Santana thinks that maybe your behavior is the way it is because you're jealous. I told her that she's insane."

Blaine licked his lips and then turned to look at his laptop's screen; Kurt still in his lap. "She is insane. You have to watch the company you keep."

Kurt smiled at that, still staring at his stepbrother. "You're right. So you can look at me and tell me you're absolutely fine, right?" he started to play in Blaine's hair as his other hand rubbed at the man's broad shoulder. "Right?"

Blaine continued to stare at the screen before he eventually looked up at Kurt. "Right."

"And if I go downstairs you'll be perfectly fine with that?"

Blaine nodded, eyes not leaving Kurt's sparkling blue ones as the boy started to tease him. "I will."

"Uh huh," Kurt leant in closer. "Because you don't want to kiss me or touch me places, correct? You've never thought about my lips on skin below your belt."

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt smirked at him, starting to see how much his stepbrother was affected by this. His skin tinted a bit darker as the elder blushed.

Maybe Santana was onto something…

"You've never had any feelings towards me, right Blaine? Nothing beyond that of 'normal stepbrother' feelings. You've never imagined pinning me against a wall after our parents left the house—"

"I never have," Blaine said clearly. He looked Kurt in the eyes and took him by the hips. Kurt licked his lips, almost going to say something – what it was he wasn't sure, but it didn't matter because Blaine had urged him off of his lap now. "Go back and enjoy your date. Unfortunately Ethan won't be able to make you _really _moan like I'd be able to do but that doesn't even matter because I'm your 'normal' stepbrother." Blaine turned back to his laptop and entered in the website. "Text me when you guys are ready to go to that party."

Kurt stood there for a moment practically dumfounded. He didn't know how to reply to any of that or if replying would make much of a difference. After a while, Blaine pretended (or had forgotten) that he was still there, and Kurt slowly left the room.

Once he got back downstairs, Ethan had made himself comfortable. He had a bowl of Doritos in his lap and was immersed into the game. Kurt looked at him as he pulled out his cell phone, texting Santana.

**To Santana: **

**What happens if Blaine did get a little jealous and I liked it?**

Kurt took a seat next to Ethan and smiled, though he did get a bit disgusted when he noticed how the quarterback tended to wipe his hands on his shirt. That was a definite turn off. A moment later he got a response.

**From Santana:**

**You're fucked. **

**From Santana:**

**I don't know… I mean if it were me, I'd be handing him a condom right now. But you and I are very different. And that would be awkward for you guys I guess, especially around the parents.**

**From Santana: **

**But what I will say is: there's nothing like a little secret affair to keep things exciting. Especially when the sexual tension is through the roof. **

**From Santana:**

**It's just a little sex. Sex isn't always complicated. People make it complicated.**

"Who're you talking to?" Ethan asked. "I hope it's not another guy."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and smiled. "It's actually Santana. We were running our mouths about something."

"Cool." Ethan looked at the score. "OSU is kicking ass. I hope they continue to in the second half. This after party is going to be so hot. You gotta dance with me," he finished with a smile. Kurt nodded as he leant his head onto Ethan's shoulder and looked down at his phone.

On the one hand, Kurt had a feeling that it would be the fuck of his life. But on the other hand things were loaded. Things could get weird between the two of them and ruin their relationship. Their parents could find out and what if that caused strife between them? What if it ruined things going forward for a long time? It was just something that Kurt didn't think he wanted to risk. Not to get off.

Of course, he had to deal with the two of them going through this every time they saw each other. He didn't know how much of Blaine staring at him like he wanted to eat him three times a day he could take. Then there was the thought of them being alone and watching movies like they did last night. There was obvious tension. Kurt didn't know how to feel.

**From Santana:**

**So what are you going to do?**

Kurt scratched tiredly at his head.

**To Santana:**

**I have no idea.**

…

"So… what happened?"

Blaine looked at Jeff as his best friend handed him a drink. "I can't do this. He confronted me about it and fucking sat on my lap. Do you know that his dad would destroy me limb for limb if he even had the suspicion that I had feelings for Kurt? I've always been the one to watch out for him."

Jeff took a drink from his beer. "I just don't get why it's a big deal," he said. "Come on. You've liked him for a few years now and you've done right by him. It's not your fault that your parents met and got together, is it?"

Blaine watched as Kurt danced with his friends. "No, but that doesn't change anything."

"I just don't see the problem," Jeff looked at his best friend and smiled. "And now that Kurt is apparently onto you, he's going to make your life a living hell. I want you to know that."

Blaine nodded his agreement as Kurt grinded against a random guy and moved sexily on the dance floor. Every once and a while, he'd look through the crowded room to see where Blaine was and would smile, making a show of the way his body would move against the person he was dancing with. "I've never been more certain that someone had an agenda. He's purposely … doing that."

Jeff watched and bit his lip. "You know what's great?"

"What?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his soda. He had to drive back.

"My mom didn't marry Burt Hummel so there's absolutely nothing wrong with me blowing him—_Shit! _Ouch, bro!"

Blaine hit Jeff rather hard upside the head. He didn't regret it.

Jeff rubbed the spot and pouted. "You're a jerk."

"I'm going to go find something to play with. I'm fucking bored holding up the wall with you," Blaine smiled at his best friend as he looked around the party. "I'll be right back."

Jeff smirked. "No you won't."

"I won't," Blaine said with a laugh as he walked away. People were dancing, celebrating the OSU win. As a couple made out in the corner, Blaine scanned the room for a guy to keep him company. It had been a while since he did this but if he wanted to stop thinking about his stepbrother, it would have to do.

Only he didn't get very far.

"Ethan is already drunk. It's crazy," Kurt said with a giggle as he jumped in front of him. "Where are you going?"

Blaine looked at him; scanning the 18 year-old with his eyes. "You haven't been drinking, right? I don't want to explain any easily avoidable stories to mom and dad."

Kurt smiled and shook his head no. "I told you I'm not a stupid teenager. I'm sober, Blaine. Where are you going?"

Blaine looked around. "I was going to look around the party. I've been over there with Jeff since we got here."

"Are you looking for a guy?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling. "None of your business, nosy. Go hang out with your friends. You made me tag along so that you could have fun—"

"I want to hang out with you," Kurt said with a smile, wrapping both arms around his shoulders. "Dance?"

Blaine shook his head no, trying to push him away. "C'mon. Go away Kurt."

Kurt pouted but eventually walked off with a smile. "Fine. You suck, Blainers."

"Yeah whatever," Blaine smiled at him too but after a moment, they were separated. He took a deep breath and went to the other end of the party, leaning against the wall. The music was blasting – something from the 90s, and after a quick surveillance of the area, Blaine was happy that he couldn't see Kurt.

He knew it was weird. People weren't supposed to have any type of romantic attachment to their step siblings. He had done a good job of keeping those feelings at bay in the past. It was idiotic of him to spill it to Jeff, his best friend, when they were in the 12th grade about to go to their separate colleges, but it happened. Jeff wasn't being a blabbermouth about it either so that was definitely a good thing.

But now since Blaine had gotten back, Kurt was just… _fuck. _He was tall and he had somehow managed to get even more beautiful, and his voice… his eyes… that smile. Why? How was it even fair that someone who made his heart beat like crazy was a guy that he should definitely not have feelings for?

As he thought about it, he looked up and noticed Kurt was in his line of vision again. This time, another guy was whispering in his ear. They would laugh and Kurt would dance to the beat of the music as they talked; the guy with the tall black and purple hair staring at him in ways that made Blaine's stomach churn. He rolled his eyes and looked away; his eyes automatically landing on a semi-drunk boy who was smiling at him.

Blaine seriously considered it. The guy was cute enough. He looked back at Kurt who was now having his neck kissed by this guy, but staring at Blaine as it happened.

That's when it occurred to him: Kurt was _for sure _doing this on purpose.

Blaine licked his lips and looked down at the guy's hands on Kurt's waist, slipping back to his ass. He ran a hand through his hair before throwing caution to the wind and going over there.

Kurt bit his lip as he noticed Blaine walking over. He smiled to himself though he told himself not to, swaying to the music.

"Excuse us," Blaine said to the black and purple hair guy. Up close, he could see a nose ring, and the guy looked at him like he was crazy when he interrupted them. He had to be a college senior. "I need to talk to Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him and smiled. "Excuse us…" he bit his lip when Blaine dragged him away and the two made their way up the stairs of the house.

People were everywhere at this point. It would be hard to find a place to themselves. Blaine didn't care. He opened doors on the second floor before eventually finding the bathroom, pushing Kurt in first and then locking the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, fixing the hem of his shirt that had risen a little. "Where is the guy you were going to find?"

"What're you doing?" Blaine asked too, dropping his head back against the door. "And why?"

Kurt gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I moved away from you so that I wouldn't have to see you and not only do you make yourself visible, but you make yourself visible with some asshole that's all over you?" Blaine rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "Am I supposed to be stupid?"

Kurt hopped up on top of the sink and let his legs dangle down. "You go to Yale for crying out loud. The last thing you are is stupid."

Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What I am is your stepbrother."

"I'm aware of that."

"And whatever game you're getting at… I'm not playing it."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "I'm just trying to enjoy myself. You pulled me from the party—"

"You're taunting me, Kurt—"

"Well you told me today that you didn't want to screw me so I don't see how I'm taunting you, Blaine." Kurt shrugged and rolled his neck, enjoying the feeling as his tense muscles relaxed. "Honestly, we could both be down there having a good time but we're up here doing _this._"

Blaine licked his lips and looked away.

"Hell, I could probably convince that guy to blow the both of us—"

"I'm not interested," Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt smiled and hopped off of the sink. "What about the first guy I was dancing with. He was gorgeous. Reminded me a little of a young Alain Delon."

Blaine stared at his stepbrother and shook his head, laughing. "You're something else, Kurt. You used to be the best behaved child at McKinley."

Kurt laughed. "That's what I wanted people to believe," he looked into the mirror and fixed his hair. "So are you down or what, Blainers?"

Kurt could see his stepbrother staring at his ass from the reflection in the mirror. He smirked and turned around; Blaine's eyes darting up but not quick enough _not_ to be caught. "Let's have a little fun."

Blaine licked his lips and nodded. "Let's do it."

…

"My name is Raymond. I go to OSU. I'm in my first year," the freshman sat down on the bed and smiled at Kurt and Blaine who were still standing. They'd secured a room in the basement thanks to Raymond and he seemed eager to have a little fun with both of them. "Tell me a little about you two. Friends?"

Blaine looked at Kurt as his stepbrother nodded. "Yeah. There's not much else to say though. I go to school in Lima and Blaine here is actually visiting from Yale University."

Raymond looked impressed and rightfully so. "Wow. Nice."

Blaine nodded. He went to sit next to him and then Kurt sat beside Blaine, the both of them close. Raymond smiled at the two and got on his knees.

"I can promise you that no one's ever sucked your dick as well as I'm about to."

Blaine bit his lip into a smirk as the freshman started to undo his belt buckle. "Talk is cheap, Ray."

Kurt watched the two of them as Raymond's hand snuck into his lap next; sliding between his thighs and finding the bulge in his tight jeans. As Raymond's hand moved, Blaine watched Kurt's eyes close and the younger man's head fall back. He licked his lips and looked back down at Raymond sliding his other hand into the slit of his boxers and pulling out his half hard cock.

"Damn," Raymond said with a smile. He started to stroke Blaine and peeked up at him through his lashes as the Yale Student watched him. "I bet you can make me choke on this."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked down at Raymond kissing along the length of Blaine's cock. He stared blatantly for a while. He never expected to be in this situation and he didn't exactly know how he was supposed to act – was this supposed to be weird? Shouldn't they feel awkward?

Blaine's cock was so beautiful.

Blaine snuck his fingers into Raymond's hair as the teen went to work kissing and licking along it. He could hear Kurt unzip his jeans and then turned to watch; eyes locked on the boy's long pale fingers as they moved into his jeans.

Right after Raymond started to suck Blaine, he pulled off and moved over to Kurt. Kurt dropped his hands to his sides and watched him, and though he could feel his stepbrother's eyes on him as their new friend lowered his jeans a bit and smiled at the long cock in front of him, he didn't look back.

Blaine started to stroke his cock as he watched Raymond begin to blow Kurt. Everything about this was hot, especially the way his stepbrother had his head thrown back and the sounds he was making as he thrust up into the brunette's mouth. Kurt bit his lip after a moment and looked down at what Raymond was doing, and smiled as Blaine started to urge him to move a little deeper on his stepbrother's cock. Like a champ, Raymond moved deeper and sucked Kurt nice and slow.

"How does it feel?" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt let a breathy moan go as he nodded his head.

"It feels so good, Blaine."

Raymond moaned as Blaine's fingers combed through his hair, making him suck Kurt harder. After a moment, Blaine pulled him up and returned him back to his cock. Kurt watched the older Andermel start to fuck the OSU freshman's mouth and leant back on his elbows. He didn't want to touch himself and end up coming – but it didn't matter because Blaine's hand was on his thigh a moment later.

"Deeper," Blaine said to Raymond. He then looked at Kurt and licked his lips, eyes moving down to his neglected cock. Without talking himself out of it, he wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking cock and stroked it slowly.

"God," Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the way Blaine's hands moved along his shaft. His could feel the calluses from his guitar playing and it was rough enough to create the perfect friction. Raymond was rubbing his leg next, but Blaine was the one making him fall apart. "B-Blaine…"

Blaine placed his other hand in Raymond's hair as he continued to focus on how he jerked Kurt off. The boy was already a shaking mess and he bit his lip. Ninety five percent of him felt like he'd definitely regret this later. Hell, he knew he was a dead man. Burt would probably take just one look at him and go get his gun. It was his job to make sure that Burt would never need to use that gun but here he was, being suspect number one.

"I'm close," Kurt mumbled. Blaine moved his fist a little faster and fucked Raymond's mouth at the same rhythm, hoping they could come together. After another couple minutes, Kurt spilled into his fist as he cried out; his hands clenched in his shirt. Blaine watched him come undone and seeing the way Kurt's lips parted as he climaxed made him cum hard into Raymond's mouth.

The two of them were pretty quiet afterwards. Raymond smiled and got onto the bed next to them.

"So what did I say? Was it good or what?"

Blaine nodded as he looked for something to clean his hand with. He got up and walked over to a towel in the corner of the room. "You're not too bad."

Raymond looked over at Kurt and smiled. "You look pretty blissed out yourself. I'm sorry your friend was so selfish. I would've finished you off."

"It's fine," Kurt said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Blaine tucked himself back into his underwear and jeans. "We gotta get going."

Raymond pouted. "Aw. No fun. The night is still young."

The elder nodded and looked at Kurt struggling to sit up. "I know. But it's a long drive back to Lima and I actually chauffeured a few of Kurt's friends here so, you know."

Raymond licked his lips and smiled at Kurt as the high school senior began to fix his clothes. "I'm happy I got to hang out with you guys. Thanks for celebrating with OSU."

Blaine smiled at him and led the way out of the room. He climbed the steps and Kurt followed him, both quiet. Kurt figured that he would need to be the one to break ice because Blaine was probably thinking about how he ruined their lives and was probably just generally being an over active drama king right now, but then Santana popped up out of absolutely nowhere.

"I got lucky! I think Brittany has actually forgiven me… where were you?"

Kurt licked his lips, cut off when Blaine spoke.

"I'm going to start up the car. Find Ethan and Brittany and let's get out of here ok?"

Santana nodded, looking around. Kurt followed Blaine instead.

"Hey—"

Blaine kept walking until they got outside. He turned back to look at Kurt and sighed a little. "I –"

"Can we please, _please _not make a big deal out of that? It was meant to be fun and I enjoyed it. Don't look into it, ok?"

Blaine nodded, walking down the steps. "Yeah. It was fun."

"Promise me you won't feel guilty or go confess to mom or dad…"

Blaine smiled. "I promise. Let's get home. There's a Scooby Doo marathon on."

Kurt grinned. He knew for a fact that tomorrow they'd probably discuss this. But for tonight, he just wanted to take it easy. "That's the spirit!"

Blaine walked down the steps. "Go find your friends so we can get out of here."

"Will do," Kurt turned and walked back into the building. As Blaine walked over to Kurt's car, he shook his head to himself.

He really wanted to do that again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stepbrothers**

A/N: :) Last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

They got home after one in the morning. Both of their parents had gone to bed, but Blaine knew he would hear about this in the morning. Burt and Allison each sent Blaine several text messages over the course of the night, reminding their oldest son that he and Kurt should be in at a decent hour. To be fair, they probably would've gotten home at a decent hour if it wasn't for Blaine giving into Brittany and Santana's constant begging for them to stop at Breadstix, and _then_ him having to drop all of them off at their homes. The good thing was Ethan had sobered up a bit during the ride, but it wasn't fun watching him hang all over Kurt in the backseat or seeing the way his stepbrother would laugh when Ethan attempted to place kisses along his neck. Not that any of that mattered, of course.

So what they had a bit of fun together with a stranger at the party? Blaine kept telling himself that it didn't mean anything. Even Kurt had said so afterwards; they weren't going to make a big deal of what they did. It was fun, it was _hot_, and even though Blaine knew he reached his peak more because of the sounds Kurt were making and the way he kept saying his name as opposed to the way the Raymond kid had been blowing him, that didn't really mean anything. It was just 'bro time'.

When they got out of the car a bit before 1:30 am, Kurt pulled his keys out and went to open the door first. Blaine tiredly followed, wondering if he would be able to stay awake for this _Scooby Doo_ marathon. They hadn't done a cartoon marathon since the summer break before he left for Connecticut. Once they were in the comfort of the Andermel residence, Kurt turned to face his stepbrother with a smile, slowly pulling off his jacket. "Thanks for taking me there tonight. I had a really good time," he said.

Blaine smiled and shrugged out of his vest and sweater. "It wasn't like you were going to let me say 'no' anyway, now were you?"

Kurt hung up the jacket and took Blaine's vest, steadily smiling at his brother. "You're right. I'm the youngest. I'm accustomed to getting my way. You're used to it by now."

Blaine smirked at that. He would've had a cheeky reply of his own and it would've been really witty. The problem was Blaine couldn't think straight when Kurt leant in close; the boy's soft lips brushing against his earlobe. He couldn't think—hell, he couldn't even move. All he could do was focus on the familiar smell of Kurt's cologne and listen to the angelic voice as he spoke in a teasing tone. Blaine closed his eyes.

"I owe _you_ one," was what Kurt said.

Neither of them moved after Kurt was done speaking. Blaine didn't know where to go – he was practically trapped against the door and Kurt was still there. At this point, he could tell his stepbrother was smiling against his ear. Kurt wore the same smile as he pulled away a bit, kissing Blaine softly on the cheek and then hanging the Yale student's vest next to his things on the coatrack. Blaine opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath just in time to see the high school senior casually walking towards the steps.

"I need a shower," he told Blaine. "We can meet in my room for the _Scooby_ marathon. My dad decided that we were going to switch to satellite to save money so all of the channels are different. It's 95 now." He turned around and looked at his stepbrother who stood there frozen in the same spot he'd been in since they entered the home. "You can make the hot chocolate this time."

Blaine nodded at him, and his stepbrother sent him a smile before walking the rest of the way up the stairs. Once the sound of his footsteps disappeared, Blaine closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the front door. It hurt a little as indicated by the loud _thud_ that sounded as a result but he was too out of his element to even care right now. All that Blaine wanted was to stay right in this spot until the hot, tickling feeling of his stepbrother's _oh so _pretty lips faded away from his earlobe, and his heart rate regained some normalcy.

It took longer than he expected. The house was so quiet that Blaine could hear when Kurt turned the shower on upstairs. He'd been in that particular spot for that long, simply trying to calm down.

Kurt Hummel really was an asshole. Blaine never used to think that, but then again he had done a damn good job of keeping his feelings for Kurt far from the surface of his super suave exterior. These feelings were dangerous. They were feelings that were a combination of:

'W_ow, I think you are an incredibly beautiful, smart, funny, and sophisticated human being. I love your sense of style and the way you see the world – your perspective of life in and of itself may be a bit jaded at times and there are moments where I think your naivety could be your downfall, but the amount of strength and perseverance you possess speaks volumes of how far Kurt Hummel can go.'_

– and:

'_Fuck everything and everyone else I just want to make love to you in every single room in this house twice while you tell me it's mine and threaten my life if I stop'._

There wasn't much of an in between. The problem was with Kurt having an idea of where Blaine's headspace was at this point in time— at least when it came to the _physical _of it all— things had gotten to be so much worse. Blaine didn't know how much reserve he had and that posed all sorts of conflicts, many of which had to do with their family.

The man opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Now would be a good time to walk away from this spot. Standing there for 10 minutes was a bit much. He dragged both hands down his face as he walked to the kitchen, leaning against the counter and inhaling sharply. _Nice deep breaths, and think about something else._

"_I owe you one."_

A lot of good that did. He could still hear Kurt's voice ringing in his ear as clearly as the boy had said it.

Kurt could be such an asshole sometime. Blaine wasn't sure if it was his own fault, really. Was he the one giving the simple phrase a double connotation, or had Kurt actually meant it in more ways than one? Based on his stepbrother's behavior since the whole incident where he sat in Blaine's lap earlier that day, the college sophomore knew for sure that Kurt was playing him like a fiddle. That was a dangerous thing to do in their situation because Blaine _seriously _wanted the younger man to make good on his debt and repay him.

Fuck.

"Stop it, Blaine." The Yale student sighed and walked to the fridge, chastising himself for his thoughts. There was no way it was a good idea for them to continue on with their behavior from earlier at the party. It was bad enough they did _that_ much. As he shook his head of his thoughts, he tried to think of anything else but what had been plaguing his mind for so long.

"Just make the hot chocolate and relax," he told himself in his calm and collected, typical Blaine Anderson voice.

…

Thankfully when Kurt came into his bedroom after his shower, he was dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and those silk pajama bottoms he loved to wear. Blaine was semi-scared that the kid would come into the room with no shirt on or maybe in _just _his underwear (honestly could you blame him? Kurt had been picking on him pretty much all day. It wasn't simply wishful thinking if that's what you think) but thankfully that wasn't the case.

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed. It was crazy how Blaine could look fantastic even in his sleeping clothes. A Yale tank top shirt and rugged blue sweat pants should not have been an outfit that made someone look as good as Blaine did but it probably had more to do with the way his muscles were on display. Someone had been hitting the gym. Kurt was distracted from his thoughts when he noticed a remote controller in his stepbrother's hands. Blaine smiled when he could sense the confused look he was getting.

"Uh… why are you holding an XBOX controller when we're supposed to be having our _Scooby Doo _marathon?"

Blaine pressed the pause button on his video game before looking at Kurt. The teen walked over and sat down next to him, close enough to smell the vanilla scented body wash he used. "Well I didn't want to start without you. I had to busy myself somehow, brat."

Kurt smiled at him and cooed. "That's so sweet. Now please turn this nonsense off."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt plopped down on the bed and started to get his facial creams together. He pressed the play button and continued to shoot Zombies as Kurt started his skin care regimen. "By the time you finish all of that, I'll be done with this level."

"This isn't going to take long."

"Sure it isn't."

"Where's our hot chocolate anyway?"

Blaine's tongue played at the corner of his lips as he tapped the 'Y' button repeatedly. "It's in the canister on the desk over here. Want some?"

Kurt started to rub the scream into his skin as he looked at his reflection. "I'll get it in a minute. You stay focused on saving the world from the walking dead."

Blaine smiled and chewed on his bottom lip. "How was the shower?"

"Hot. Lonely." Kurt smirked at the scoff he heard from his stepbrother. "I was in definite need of company. I'm still mad at my father for throwing away my rubber ducky and it's been 6 years. I'll resent him for it even when I'm on my deathbed."

"Rubber ducky," Blaine echoed with a smile. He advanced to the next level, but didn't say anything to Kurt. Kurt would make him turn the game off. "You should've invited the lightweight to join you. After all, he finally did sober up after his … what was it? Two drinks?"

Kurt wiped his hands on his face cloth. "I'm starting to think _you _wanna bang Ethan. I swear your fascination with the guy is worrisome."

"What was it _you_ said yesterday night after dinner?" Blaine asked. He mimicked Kurt's high voice, earning a laugh. "_Ethan is 8ft tall and built of gargantuan muscles and he plays football for our suck ass team and when he smiles,_" he sang the next part. "_The whole world stops and stares for a while_—"

"You're jealous."

"Of Ethan?" Blaine outright cackled as he saved his progress on the video game. "That's laughable."

Kurt finished up when he saw Blaine get up to unplug the XBOX and turn the TV station on. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Blainers. But I will say that I wouldn't invite Ethan over, I'd invite Raymond. This way, I wouldn't be the only one having all the fun. You could enjoy yourself too. See? I'm a selfless guy."

Flashbacks of stroking Kurt until he came played in Blaine's mind and he had to close his eyes and will himself not to get hard. After a moment, he grabbed the satellite remote and started flipping through the channels. "What channel is it again?"

"Nine-five," Kurt said.

Blaine pressed the buttons. "From my experiences, people who boast about being selfless aren't actually as selfless as they think."

Kurt played in his hair a bit before standing up. He went over to the bed and lie down, gesturing to Blaine for him to grab the canister filled with hot chocolate. His stepbrother did so and joined him at the head of the bed; Blaine sitting and Kurt lying back. "I don't know, Blainers. I happen to think I did a pretty selfless thing. I could've had Raymond all to myself but you got what I'm sure was one hell of a blow job out of all of this."

Blaine looked away from the commercial and at the smile on Kurt's lips. "What I think is that you were being selfish."

Kurt raised his left eyebrow, a smirk now playing at his lips. "Please do tell. I need to hear how me, going out of my way and getting _your_ cock sucked by a young man who looked as if he wanted to marry your dick was an act of selfishness."

"Easy." Blaine lay back now and turned on his side so that he was close to Kurt's face, placing the warm canister above his stepbrother's navel. "I bet you had the whole thing planned out, Kurt. You were teasing me earlier about wanting you when all along, it was really _you_ who wanted _me_. You wanted to sit in my lap the whole time. I bet sometimes you lay in bed thinking about being on top of me—what was it you said last night in my room?—dominating from the bottom, right? I bet," he trailed off as he moved even closer and looked into Kurt's eyes; charming smile plastered on his face. "I bet that you have thought about me fucking you lots of times."

Kurt played it off easily though his heart was beating through his chest. He felt like his whole body flushed red as he answered. "Don't flatter yourself. Like I said it wasn't a big deal at all."

"Hm." Blaine licked his lips and Kurt found the man's hazel eyes were focused on his. "I thought for sure I had you pegged." The _Scooby Doo _theme song started to play in the background but the two were focused on each other. "I seriously imagined you up touching yourself at night while you thought about me sucking hickeys on your thighs. And it's my bad for jumping to that conclusion." He was quiet but only for a moment, after he realized Kurt was saying nothing; only staring at him. "I jumped to said conclusion because of the way you were working your hips, easing your cock into my fist like you had been dreaming of the moment for _years_. You moaned my name like you had practice doing it before… it was almost as if you had the house to yourself one day and you touched your dick all day long, coming over and over until you couldn't feel your legs, and the whole time my name was spilling off of your lips."

Kurt closed his eyes; toes curling at the memories. There weren't days like that but some nights—_many _nights—he'd have lube on his palm and his palm on his erect cock, or three fingers in his ass as he did his best to ride his fingers and find that spot. Every time he did, it was his stepbrother's name that tumbled from his lips. "You're making me so hard, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and looked down Kurt's body. He shook his head and lay back, instantly hating his life. "If I were sorry, I would've said so. By the way, _that _is why I'm not jealous of Ethan."

Kurt laughed a little as his fingers dug into the bed sheets. "You're such an ass."

Blaine looked at the TV and cleared his throat. He was half-hard and it kind of sucked. Kurt sat up and took a sip of the hot chocolate before glancing back at his stepbrother and offering him some. With the shake of his head, Blaine declined.

"Is it because you're full from already drinking half of it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

They shared a smile before Kurt took another sip and placed the canister on his bedside table. After turning off the lamp, he lay back in bed again and joined Blaine in watching the episode. "Oh, is this the one where they catch the bad guy and solve the mystery?"

Blaine smirked. "How are you so damn good at this?"

"It's a gift, bro." Kurt folded his hands behind his head and smiled. "No, I really love this episode though. It scared the shit out of me when I was little because clowns were a huge, huge huge turn off."

Blaine looked at him. "Oh yeah. So what are your turn ons?"

Kurt licked his lips and faced Blaine; the man looking at him curiously. "Probably pretty things that I can't have…"

Blaine bit his lip into a smile. "Is that right?"

Kurt nodded. "You know, new Fendi boots and Louis scarves… diamonds."

"Me," Blaine said.

Kurt smirked. "In your dreams."

Blaine smiled. "Maybe."

"Tell me about them…"

"About?" Blaine looked at him again and that teasing glint was back in the blue eyes staring back.

"About your dreams. About me…"

Blaine smiled. "Well in one of them, I'm kissing you right…"

Kurt nodded as he playfully bit his lip. He learned recently that the action always got Blaine to stare at them and just like a charm the elder was doing just that as he continued to speak.

"And your hands are in my pants, and I'm squeezing your ass and all I can think about is eating you out after we finish kissing."

Kurt licked his lips and smiled. "Go on."

Blaine moved closer. "Then, in comes your father with a hatchet and he starts swinging at me—"

"Oh my gosh—"

"End of dream," Blaine said with a smile, rolling over and looking back at the TV. Kurt slapped him with a pillow and he started laughing, all until he felt a pinch on his rib. "Hey, hey! It's not my fault my dreams are more realistic than not. I can't control my subconscious' way of telling me that something is a bad idea."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "It sucks because maybe… _maybe_… emphasis on that word."

Blaine nodded. "I'm listening."

"_Maybe,_" he repeated with a smile. "I would like for you to fuck me right now without there being a problem with it." Blaine watched as he opened his eyes. "I feel horrible for wishing my dad didn't meet your mom that night because of selfish reasons like wanting you to screw my brains out with no remorse, you know? Because Allison makes him so happy and she's a beautiful woman and I love our family. I just wish that I could have my cake and eat it too, I guess."

Blaine shrugged. "Neither of us can." He turned away and rubbed at his eyes. "By the way, it's only sex that you want? Nothing else?"

Kurt laughed as he played in his hair. "Shit. I refuse to let myself think of anything more because that's a dangerous road. That's a road that could ruin everything for us. As cliché as _forbidden love _is, I really do appreciate things they way they are. Everyone is happy. Anything more would just… jeopardize… it's just dangerous."

"And us fucking isn't?" Blaine asked with a hint of attitude. Kurt heard it but ignored it.

"If we were grown up about it and did it without making a big fuss over what we were doing?" Kurt was remembering everything his best friend Santana said earlier. "Then it wouldn't be a problem I don't think. I've never had a 'friends with benefits type of relationship' but I think if we were to—"

"I doubt they work with friends and I'm pretty sure it's even worse between step siblings," Blaine told him.

Kurt gave up on his sentence. Blaine was right. Santana just wanted Kurt to get lucky so that she could have all the dirty details. She was one of _those_ people.

They watched the television show for a while, and Kurt laughed at something Shaggy said to Scooby before Blaine rolled over to look at him.

"I'm a little jealous of that prick."

Kurt simply looked at him; his lips doing an _almost _smile. "Of Shaggy?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know that since I've gotten back, things have been happening really fast and –"

"Have you been overthinking this even though we said we wouldn't?"

"I've been _thinking. _Just plain thinking, Kurt, because in our situation that can't hurt."

They looked at one another. Blaine continued.

"I want you to know that for a while now… I think after your 16th birthday. I don't know. But I started to develop feelings for you. I'm talking the actual feelings that you're choosing to ignore because it would pretty much ruin everything. And since then, I've been running through relationship after relationship… I've tried burying the feelings by fucking guys and even went as far as to spend less time with you. That's why the calls stopped, I think." Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt simply looked at him. "I started to like you because we're so close and you're really handsome, Kurt. You're like gorgeous, like no one I've ever seen. And it sucks because all I want is for us to be a regular couple but we're not, and we can't be that. … And while I know that tonight was fun, everything that we did… I just," he spoke softly. "I don't want to lose everything else we've been building for the past four years. You are one of the closest people I have."

Kurt nodded.

"I think that the past couple days have been hard because hell, I want you. Kurt I've been _yearning _for years. But if it was meant to be I don't think we'd have met under these circumstances. That's why I'm a little jealous of Ethan and any other guy that gets your attention."

Kurt nodded again. He didn't respond for maybe two minutes, not exactly sure what to say. He never thought that Blaine had any interest in him when he was younger. Kurt was a very awkward teenager, at least he thought. Moving past all of that, he took his head out of his ass and responded. "I totally get that. I'm sorry about… everything. I was being selfish."

"Don't apologize," Blaine said with a laugh. "I loved it. _Trust_ _me_."

"Me too," Kurt blushed and shook his head. "But everything you're saying is right. I really want to maintain our relationship without having to risk it because of _sex." _

Blaine nodded.

"I had a crush on you since day one, by the way."

Blaine laughed and Kurt sat up, reaching for the hot chocolate as he smiled. "Is that so?"

"It is. And I was super sad on the inside the day they got married because you were such a dreamboat."

"I still am."

"Debatable." Kurt laughed as he said it. "But I eventually got over it, though it still lingers beneath the surface. And I guess last night I saw you and you look really good so I decided to have some fun. But for the sake of our family, the teasing stops. Bros, right?"

Blaine sighed. "This fucking sucks but yes." Kurt smiled softly and shrugged as they shook hands. What could they do, you know? "Bros," Blaine responded.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Good. Let's go to sleep." He drank more hot chocolate as Blaine got beneath the duvet. "Heaven only knows what's in store for Family Day tomorrow."

Blaine smiled at the thought of it. "My mom said something about going bowling but I would rather stay here and watch football. All. Day. Long."

"Ha," Kurt chuckled dramatically. "I bet Allison and I can kick my dad and your asses in a bowling competition."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt settled underneath the covers next to him. "Kurt you're such a jokester. Shut up and watch TV."

"Do I need to bring up 2011 again? Allison and I kicked your butts at the pool table and tomorrow we could destroy you in bowling."

"You were so lucky," Blaine told him, waving the teen off. "There's no way you're beating Burt and me in a bowling competition."

Kurt smiled, and they cuddled in close to stay warm. "It's so weird sleeping in pants. I usually do underwear or nothing but now I have to be respectable because you have the hots for me."

Blaine laughed. "The same goes for you."

"Whatever."

"Remember when you said you owe me one? Go into my room and get my iPod. You tend to snore when you sleep and I want to get a good night's rest."

"First of all," Kurt began, "when I said I owed you one I meant a hand job dumbass, and secondly…" He pinched his gut and Blaine laughed, rolling on top of him.

"I'm getting really tired of your abuse Kurt," the man said, tickling his sides as he pinned him down with all his weight. Kurt laughed aloud and tried to flip Blaine over but his attempts were unsuccessful. "Tell me that you're sorry and that you won't do it again."

Kurt shook his head no, still laughing. Blaine told himself to stop because they just talked about things and didn't want this to get awkward, but then Kurt moved his leg, jerking up because of how he was being tickled and then it happened.

"_Holy…_" Blaine bit his lip and grinded back in response. Kurt's breath caught as Blaine slid against him and then he laughed when his stepbrother pulled away.

"_Goshdarnit_ Blaine, you couldn't keep your hands off of me for an hour! Pathetic. I know I'm really sexy but jeez…"

Blaine pushed Kurt's leg aside and rolled over. "You started it. You're the one with the sudden movements. Of course my dick is going to chase that feeling—"

"I'm going to go get your iPod and I'm going to take extra-long so that you have a bit more time to wank off in here. Don't get it on my sheets."

"Ha ha," Blaine said, glaring at Kurt. He threw a throw pillow at him and Kurt rubbed his butt cheek soothingly before leaving the room. "Dork."

…

**To Kurt: **

**? My iPod? What's taking you so long? It's right on the bed.**

**From Kurt :**

**I told you that I was going to give you a little extra time to fiddle your stick. Are you done yet? Is it safe to come in?**

Blaine smiled and shook his head. As he typed out a reply, another message came in.

**From Kurt: **

**I've actually been acquainting myself with your taste in music and I must say that it's amazing. There's so many artists on here I haven't heard of. **

**To Kurt:**

**Come back. I haven't been fiddling my stick so it's safe. **

**To Kurt: **

**I know I listen to a lot of the loud rock when I play music in my room but yes, I do happen to have a vast array of music interest. Some of them are unsigned and therefore unknown but, I have a couple gems I think you'd like. Come over here so we can talk about it :) Brat.**

A minute later, Kurt poked his head into his bedroom. Blaine was still under the covers watching television and he smiled when he saw him.

"It's about time."

Kurt stared. "Are you decent?"

"Come on." Blaine laughed and sat up. "I'm good. Just get over here."

"Patience, grasshopper." Kurt smiled as he walked in, turning the lock as he closed the door. Blaine saw him do it and licked his lips, telling himself to think nothing of it. A few seconds later, Kurt was under the covers with him; their arms pressed together as the younger teen handed over the iPod Touch.

"Here," Blaine said as he put one of the ear buds into his stepbrother's right ear. Kurt adjusted it as Blaine placed the other in his left. "This guy's name is Sam Smith. I stumbled upon him last year during midterms because I needed new music to study to. You know how I get. Since then he's been releasing some pretty quality shit."

Kurt hummed and waited for Blaine to play a song, looking up at the ceiling. "I went to elementary school with a Sam Smith."

Blaine smiled as he scrolled through his songs. "I doubt it's the same one. He's 22 and British."

"Nice," Kurt said. "Play something please."

"Ok," Blaine clicked on a song called _Not in That Way_. It started to play and Kurt reached over him for the remote to turn off the TV. It was completely dark in the room except for the backlight from the Yale student's iPod.

_And I hate to say I love you  
When it's so hard for me  
And I hate to say I want you  
When you make it so clear  
You don't want me_

_I'd never ask you cause deep down_  
_I'm certain I know what you'd say_  
_You'd say I'm sorry believe me_  
_I love you but not in that way_

_And I hate to say I need you_  
_I'm so reliant_  
_I'm so dependant_  
_I'm such a fool_

_When you're not there_  
_I find myself singing the blues_  
_Can't bear_  
_Can't face the truth_

_You will never know that feeling_  
_You will never see through these eyes_

_I'd never ask you_  
_Cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say_  
_You'd say I'm sorry_  
_Believe me_  
_I love you_  
_But not in that way_

Kurt closed his eyes as the song continued, the lyrics making him a little blue. Blaine didn't let it finish playing before he skipped to the next track; the iPod on shuffle.

_I've gotta get out of here  
This town's no longer fun  
And I'm falling closer, falling closer  
Closer to the sun  
I've gotta get out of here  
Come kiss another face  
Cause it hurts too bad, it hurts too bad  
And I don't like the taste_

_You say it's over, leaving me so far from sober_  
_Now summer is colder, I lean on a stranger's shoulder_  
_I walk the streets and hear heartbeats and city smolder_  
_Without a trace I'm under_

_And God knows I try_  
_Looking for lovers at night_  
_But each time I do_  
_It only reminds me of you_  
_It only reminds me of you_

"Ok. So there are two songs by this guy that one can argue is a bit reminiscent of … us."

Blaine smiled and opened his eyes. "Coincidence."

"Yeah." Kurt took the iPod and touched the screen for the next song. He looked at the title _Latch _and started to nod along to the beat. Blaine fixed the ear bud that had fallen out when Kurt made a sudden movement and smiled.

"I love this one. It's my go to shower song."

Kurt smiled. "Mine is the _Thong Song_ by Sisqo."

Blaine started laughing, rather hard, and Kurt covered his mouth with his whole hand.

"You sound like a horse. I'm trying to listen to Sam Smith's wonderful vocal range."

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes, tuning back in. "Sorry."

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

_I feel we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love?_  
_I feel we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love?_

_Now I've got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you_

"This is beautiful."

Blaine nodded, opening his eyes and looking at Kurt. Somehow, he could still the boy's bright eyes in the darkness of the room. "It really is."

"One day I'll get to hear you sing it."

"Maybe," Blaine told him.

_I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
How do you do it, got me losing every breath  
Why did you kiss me to make my heart beat out my chest?_

_I feel we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love?_  
_I feel we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love?_

_Now I've got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you_

Kurt moved into Blaine a bit closer as the chorus played again. He hummed along sweetly and Blaine had his eyes closed with a smile as he reached between them and laced their fingers together. He felt bad about forgetting _Scooby _like that but this was nice and mellow.

The next song began to play and Blaine opened his eyes when he realized what it was; yet another song that made him think of Kurt. Did he identify with Sam Smith at the level he did because all of the man's songs made him think about Kurt? Is that what this was? He thought that it was because the guy was an awesome musician and a songwriter and now, making his stepbrother listen to this _especially _after the chat they had just felt so weird. He was about to recommend they change the song when Kurt squeezed his hand a little tighter and raised the volume with his free one.

_Oh baby, oh baby, oh we both know the truth  
If it were the real me and you,  
This wouldn't be the right thing to do  
Now the room is so hazy, we're too lost in the fumes  
I feel like it's just me and you,  
Yeah we got nothing to lose_

_It's too late to run away from it all_  
_It's too late to get away from it all_  
_I'm done with running so I give in to you_

_This moment has caused a reaction_  
_Resulting in our reattachment_

"You can pick something else—"

"Shh," Kurt said softly. "I like this one."

Blaine felt his stepbrother's thumb brushing the back of his hand as the song went on.

_Oh you take me to nirvana  
I don't think this will last  
But you're here in my arms_

_Oh baby, oh baby, oh, we both feel the same_  
_I'm not gonna give you my name_  
_And I don't think you want that to change_  
_We're in this together, we don't know who we are_  
_Even if it's moving too fast,_  
_Baby we should take it too far_

_It's too late to run away from it all_  
_It's too late to get away from it all_  
_I'm done with running so I give in to you_

_This moment has caused a reaction_  
_Resulting in our reattachment_

_Oh you take me to nirvana_  
_I don't think this will last_  
_But you're here in my arms_

"Fuck it." Kurt turned the music off and pulled the earphones out of each of their ears. Blaine sat up when Kurt did, wondering what was wrong, and watched his stepbrother put the iPod on the night table beside the canister. "What's wro—_mmph._"

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's with no hesitation. Blaine half melted at the contact; only straightening up once the younger man pulled away. His eyes were wide as he tried to see Kurt, but all that he could make out was the trace of wet lips.

"What was that for?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Maybe I… maybe you should go to your room tonight."

Blaine shook his head no. "You're just not going to kiss me and then send me away. What was that for?"

"You seriously didn't hear those lyrics?" Kurt asked, slightly dumbfounded. "Did you hear any of them?"

Blaine nodded, only realizing that it was probably in vain because the room was super dark. "I heard them. I'm sorry… that was…"

Kurt kissed him again after their noses had brushed together, easily finding Blaine's lips and locking them with his. The elder breathed into it as he pulled Kurt down on top of him; his hands holding the boy's back.

Kurt paid close attention to the way Blaine's hands were holding him. He felt that he would need this information for later.

He also made a mental note of how soft Blaine's lips felt. He compared it to the way he imagined they'd feel where he was younger and having day dreams about Blaine after passing by him in the halls. He imagined them to taste sweet and be supple but the real thing was all of that and so much more. Blaine kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. It felt… just perfect.

Kurt also focused on the way sparks of pleasure shot through his body as they deepened the kiss and Blaine's hands move a little lower. They rested at the small of his back, and here Kurt was, having teased his stepbrother practically all day long, not knowing what the hell to do with his hands.

Blaine was going to be 21 soon. He'd been with guys who knew what they were doing. Suddenly, Kurt felt like a virgin. He wasn't one but it just felt that way, with Blaine handling him the way he was and making him feel things he'd never felt from _kissing _alone. It just felt that way.

He pulled back.

Blaine groaned, and Kurt could feel him attempting to chase his lips but after a moment he stopped.

"Maybe," Kurt began, "we could talk about this?"

Blaine chuckled in the dark and Kurt wondered if it was sarcastic. "Now you want to talk? You were the one telling me not to complicate things."

Kurt rolled his eyes, not caring that the action probably couldn't be seen. "Well not that long ago we were saying something along the lines of not complicating everything and now we're kissing. And I don't want to stop."

The only thing that could be heard was Blaine's soft breaths. "Then don't stop," the older man told him.

Kurt bit his lip and trailed his hands down Blaine's body, stopping at the waistband of the sweat pants he wore. "Are you sure?"

Blaine sighed. "I am if you are. Just…" he trailed off. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt laughed a little and he heard half a chuckle come from Blaine… almost like it was forced because Blaine was asking a very serious question but was a little nervous right now. Kurt could identify. "Um. Well, everything," the senior finally gritted out.

It was silent. Eerily silent. Kurt thought Blaine was going to tell him that this was a mistake. Maybe it was a mistake. Sam Smith just made the songs; he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences like either of these two would. Then, Blaine was laying him down and pecking softly over his lips, and as Kurt's back hit the bed he was pulling Blaine in between his legs and kissing him back.

"Can we, mm…" Kurt moaned into one kiss that was longer than the others and Blaine smiled, loving the sound as he moved his lips to his neck. "Can we turn the light on?"

Blaine stopped and reached up and around, finally finding the switch for the lamp. He clicked it on and they both laughed as the bright light made them squint. Before saying anything or doing anything else, each simply looked at one another.

"And you're sure?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Kurt nodded. "I am." He smiled as Blaine's lips returned to his and they kissed softly and sweetly. He had butterflies in his stomach at the feeling, and Blaine's hands were holding his, their bodies flush together. "I want you, B."

"I want you," Blaine repeated. He reluctantly let Kurt's hands go, smiling as the teen started to play in his hair. He always loved when Kurt did that.

"Then take me," Kurt whispered against his lips. Their eyes found each other's and Blaine slowly started to grind between the boy's legs as Kurt continued; his voice shaky. "I'm yours for the taking."

Blaine closed his eyes now, slowly thrusting and feeling every inch as Kurt exhaled, wrapping his legs around the older Andermel's thighs and rolling his hips up into the contact. As Kurt pulled in his curls, Blaine attached his lips to the boy's throat, sliding far enough down his body to kiss the skin there as he grinded his hips up and down; Kurt yanking harder at his hair when they began to dry hump.

"Blaine," he moaned softly; lips parted a little. The bed would creak but it wasn't anything _obnoxiously loud. _

Blaine started to suck but did his best not to leave any marks. It was just that in all of his fantasies, he'd have hickeys in several places on Kurt, testing which place drove him the craziest, and here and now he wanted to do just that. He stopped though, moving his hands so that he could pull up the teen's shirt and wasting no time kissing every inch of his skin.

"Damn," Kurt mumbled to himself. He bit his lip and looked into his drawer, digging around in there as Blaine's lips kissed his rib cage. By the time the man was sucking on his right nipple, Kurt could only throw his head back and grind up into the feeling of Blaine's hard cock pressed into his own. "Blaine I don't… I'm not usually loud but I don't know if I can keep quiet."

Blaine glanced up and smiled; the sight of him looking at Kurt through his long lashes just about killed the 18 year old. "If you get too noisy, I'll turn you over and let you bite down on the pillow. Don't stress it." He went back to kissing the pale chest and Kurt moaned; eyes closing shut as he found the box filled with condoms. He pulled a couple out in one grab and tossed both onto the bed, thrusting up into Blaine's hand this time when the elder started palming him, and then reached in again for the lube. "That feels so good, Blaine."

Blaine licked his lips as he watched Kurt. He then got on his knees between Kurt's legs and pulled his own shirt off. Kurt opened his eyes at the absence and watched before he finally sat up and looked in the drawer, pulling out the small bottle. He then took his shirt off the rest of the way too and put it down next to Blaine's, running his hands over the man's body.

"Can you sit back against the headboard?" Blaine asked as his eyes locked on Kurt's smooth hands running down his chest and over his abs. He took the hands and moved them lower, making Kurt cup him and biting his lip. Kurt nodded as he stared at the bulge beneath his hands and felt it getting larger, exhaling.

"Y-Yeah."

Blaine watched him staring and lowered his sweat pants just a little. The 'V' of his hips was showing, and part of his cock from over the boxers. "Let your head rest against the headboard. I want to fuck your mouth."

Kurt smiled, stroking Blaine for a moment before moving backwards. He tossed a few pillows aside and leant back until he was flush against the headboard. "Have you dreamt about doing this to me?" Kurt asked him. "Have you ever imagined being inside my mouth?"

Blaine pushed the sweat pants down over the swell of his ass and watched Kurt's eyes locked on his thick cock, already hard and wanting him to touch it. "I thought about it more times than I can remember."

Kurt smiled at that and teasingly licked his lips. As Blaine watched him with hazel eyes darkened to a coffee color, the teen parted his lips just a little. "I'm waiting."

Blaine found himself staring for a moment longer than any calm person in this situation would have. But how could he be calm when something that he'd played over and over in his mind was about to happen? How was it possible to be calm when Kurt Hummel's beautiful lips were spread apart waiting to be fucked? Calm didn't seem like an option.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed out before moving closer to Kurt. He planted each knee on the bed once he hovered over his stepbrother's body; and Kurt smiled when Blaine's hipbone was in front of his face, placing a soft kiss to it.

Blaine looked down at the boy and licked his lips. He braced himself up by holding onto the wall and his eyes fluttered closed as Kurt began to teasingly suck the sensitive skin along his pelvic bone. When barely there touches from smooth finger tips rubbed up the back of his thigh and over the swell of his ass, Blaine opened his eyes and found Kurt looking up at him; that same innocent look on his face that drove the 20 year-old crazy. Kurt continued to touch his thighs and his ass, and then scratch lightly over the small of his back as his tongue ran along Blaine's midriff.

"Mm," Blaine moaned when Kurt peppered kisses just above his shaft. At this point, he took one hand from the wall and wrapped it around his cock, stroking it while Kurt touched him. "Lean your head back, Kurt."

Kurt didn't listen at first—too fascinated with kissing the V of Blaine's hips—but eventually he smiled and leant his head back against the headboard, opening his mouth again. Blaine exhaled deeply at the sight, and as he rubbed his cock, he placed the tip of it against Kurt's wet lips, watching as the pink head glided easily along them and left a trail of precum along the way. Kurt licked his lips to taste it and his tongue touched Blaine's cock in the process, making the man bite his lip. Their eyes locked as Kurt opened his mouth again.

This time, Blaine held the base of his shaft and started to move in between Kurt's lips. The senior dropped his mouth open a little more to get used to the width and Blaine slid in slowly, only a couple inches, before pulling back out. He kept the hand clutching the wall there as the other held his cock around the base; arching his back as he worked his hips forward and then back. What drove him absolutely crazy was the way Kurt kept eye contact with him as he slowly began to fuck his mouth, and when he moved in deeper, Kurt would wrap his lips around it and let out the softest moan.

It was so much better than his dreams.

"I can take more, you know," Kurt said with a smirk; his lips red from being wrapped around Blaine's cock. The elder nodded and removed his hand from the wall, dropping it into Kurt's unruly bed hair. Kurt had his cock about three inches in when he moved Blaine's hand away from the base of it and grabbed his waist, forcing him deeper inside.

"Shit," Blaine groaned; clutching Kurt's hair hard as he moved deeper. He pulled and shut his eyes, snapping in and out when he felt Kurt relax his throat. "Just like that."

Kurt's eyes were watering by the time Blaine got into his rhythm. There were two hands massaging his shoulders and a thick cock sliding farther and farther into his mouth with each thrust. The headboard hitting the wall made a small noise but it wasn't anything that'd wake the neighbors.

_And hopefully not Burt and Allison. _

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders as he slowly pressed in as far as he could without the younger man gagging. He paused for a moment; simply staring at Kurt's mouth wrapped around his dick. It was a sight to take in. Kurt's hands moved up and down his thighs and Blaine licked his lips, moving out and then back in.

There was a noise from somewhere outside the room and Blaine cursed as he pulled away, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Kurt inhaled sharply—a bit desperate for air—and hurried to turn the lamp off on the night table.

As Blaine lay down next to him, they heard a knock and then a door opening. Kurt knew right away that it was Blaine's bedroom door. Who it was opening it, he wasn't sure. They were both completely still; waiting for whichever parent it was to walk off.

The knock sounded against Kurt's bedroom door this time and he held his breath, turning to look at Blaine. He could barely make the man out in the dark but he could hear the small 'shh' he was told, nodding his head. Whoever it was started to turn the knob and it was locked so they didn't get far. After a moment, they walked away.

"They're probably trying to make sure we came in from the party." Kurt said in a hushed voice. "They should know we're in here right?"

Blaine started to move around and leant over him, turning the light back on. Kurt was a bit pink in the face as the older boy leant down to start kissing him. They both relaxed at the feeling at first, but as Blaine started to kiss down his body Kurt continued. "I don't want to get in trouble or anything baby—_mm _do that again—_fuck _yes." Kurt shoved the blankets away and watched Blaine licking over the slit of his cock; the elder having lowered his pants and underwear all in one go. "We need a plan about what we're going to say. _Oh, _slower baby."

Blaine smiled and slowed down the way he'd been sucking Kurt, kissing down to his nuts. "Stop worrying about things we can't control."

"We could've controlled it," Kurt told him. He lowered his hands to the man's dark curls and twirled his fingers in them; eyes threatening to roll back. "But I kissed you… Blaine I don't want to cum yet… Blaine—_yes._"

Blaine licked from Kurt's balls back up to the tip of his cock and started to blow him. He went slowly as he reached for the lube and popped the cap, but Kurt grabbed him by the curls and forced him deeper, moaning low in his throat as he did so.

…

Kurt was a lot tighter than Blaine was used to. It took a while for him to stretch the teen, even though Kurt kept saying that he was ready. He took his time and worked three fingers agonizingly slow, kissing his inner thighs as he watched his fingers disappearing.

Kurt licked his lips and handed Blaine one of the condoms he'd taken from the drawer. "No turning back, you know."

Blaine nodded, removing his fingers and taking the silver wrapper. "I know, beautiful. Are you still okay with this?"

Kurt nodded. "I am."

Blaine smiled at him before sitting up. He got on his knees between Kurt's legs again and ripped the foil open with his teeth. Blue eyes were on his movements when he started to roll the condom on and the soft voice that filled the air threatened to make him shiver.

"What position do you want me in?" Kurt asked, playfully touching his cock as he watched Blaine. The older man licked his lips as he secured the condom, and when it was on he pulled Kurt close by the thighs, turning him onto his right side.

Kurt had his top leg in the air a second later and then Blaine held it up, placing Kurt's ankle on his shoulder. He stayed on his knees, rubbing lube over his cock as he stared down at the boy who wasn't only one of his closest friends, but someone he'd dreamt about time and time again as being more than that. After wiping his hands on his chest, Blaine grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath Kurt's right hip.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah…" Kurt closed his eyes; bottom lip between his teeth as Blaine lined up at his entrance and pushed in. Blaine was still on his knees and rubbed Kurt's leg all the way up to his ankle, moving slowly so that Kurt could get used to the stretch. He could only take so much of the tight heat before he had pushed in entirely.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped, resting his head on his folded arms. Blaine took his cock and then started to move in and out. "Yes… yes, fucking yes baby."

Blaine reset, settling on his knees a little further up and thrusting in hard. His eyes were the darkest Kurt had ever seen anyone's and his nails were digging into his thigh as he held it up on his shoulder, fucking him better than anyone had or anyone ever would.

A couple minutes later, Kurt was flipped onto his back. He was flushed entirely but laughing as Blaine collapsed on top of him, covering his mouth in kisses and preparing to thrust in again. It hurt less this time being that he'd gotten used to the width, and as they kissed slowly, Kurt moaned while Blaine moved in deep.

Blaine focused on Kurt's neck as he felt nails digging into his back. He moved his hips further in and gasped, his cock buried entirely as Kurt shook. "You take it so well, Kurt," he whispered, biting down a little below his ear and grinding. "Is it good for you?"

Kurt scratched down Blaine's back and back up; his fingers clutching in his curly hair. Blaine continued to slowly pound into him and it was toe curling and everything he could've ever hoped for. "I love it, baby," he moaned, and Blaine finished sucking his neck and returned to kissing him. They started to fuck harder and Kurt used all of his power to roll them over; smirking at the shocked look on Blaine's face as he sat on top of him and started to ride him.

"Lay back and enjoy." He laced his fingers behind his head and bounced up and down, biting his lip as Blaine watched him work his hips.

"Shit." Blaine moved his hands up Kurt's sides and thrust up, licking his lips. He slid his hands down to Kurt's waist and they grinded together; Kurt working his ass slowly and smiling as he played in his brown hair and Blaine squeezing his ass as the younger man practically danced on top of him. "Faster…"

"No," Kurt said, throwing his head back and riding him even slower. Blaine watched him; pink lips parted into a smile as Kurt used Blaine's cock to caress his spot. "This is perfect."

Blaine felt the heat in his stomach as Kurt continued to move on top of him. "I'm close… Kurt…"

"Wait," Kurt dropped his hands to Blaine's chest and started to move faster. "I've been waiting so long for this and I really, really want this to last. So," he leant down above him and bit his bottom lip. "You're going to wait…"

"Fuck." Blaine held him tightly at the waist as Kurt began to speed up. "Please beautiful… fuck it." Blaine sat up and sent Kurt falling back with a loud shout as felt the elder shift inside of him. Blaine grasped his thighs and started to move in, over and over with Kurt's feet on either side of his head. He sped up and the way Kurt moaned his name and begged for more made him screw him harder. "God, Kurt… you're so fucking tight. I'm gonna cum." Blaine grabbed the boy's cock and jerked him off; Kurt clawing at the sheets as Blaine thrust in. "I'm gonna c-cum… cum with me beautiful."

It didn't take much convincing. Blaine watched the boy orgasm and heard him cry out as his cum covered his abdomen. He continued to stroke him and fucked his ass, dark eyes locked on the sight.

"Blaine." Kurt's eyes were closed and his forehead sweaty.

Blaine let go of his cock and lay back again, pulling Kurt on top. He started thrusting up fast and a minute later, after Kurt bounced on top of him with a small smirk, he came hard into the condom; nails digging into the boy's pale hips.

The sound of breathing was heavy. Kurt waited a minute before he pulled off of his stepbrother and his legs were weak as he crashed down next to him; face planted in the cool pillow. They were both quiet besides Kurt's groans as he got used to the burn in his legs and ass.

"I promise I'm going to visit more often."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. "You're just saying that because you think I'm going to let you screw me every time you show up."

Blaine struggled to catch his breath and looked up at the ceiling. "It's more than about the sex. The sex was… shit it I'm still shaking but I mean what I said. We were out of contact because I really had feelings for you."

Kurt turned to look at him now. "So did this cure that or do you still think something's there?"

Blaine laughed, looking down at the condom as he pulled it off. "Something is always going to be there, I'm sure of it. It'll be something I have to deal with."

Kurt stared at Blaine's movements as the man tossed the condom into his trash bin. "We should go to sleep."

Blaine smiled as he looked at him and nodded. "You should clean that off first."

Kurt rolled over and grabbed a few tissues, cleaning his chest and stomach off before wiping at his comforter.

"Yes, I do, I believe  
That one day I will be where I was  
Right there, right next to you  
And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, the stars are nothing without you."

Kurt smiled and lay back down, getting beneath the covers. "Let me guess. You're singing Sam Smith?"

Blaine nodded as he continued. "Your touch, your skin,  
Where do I begin?  
No words can explain, the way I'm missing you  
Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside  
These tears, they tell their own story."

Kurt laughed as Blaine rolled over on top of him. "Blaine go to sleep—"

"You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too stroooonng—"

"You're so dramatic—"

"Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright?  
I'll take care of you  
And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight…"

Kurt smiled, looking in the man's eyes. "Kiss me."

Blaine licked his lips. "Gladly."

…

Burt held the bowling ball in front of his face and took a few steps, taking his turn. Blaine smiled when his stepfather completed the split, though his mother rolled her eyes. Kurt smiled at the score.

"We're still destroying you two."

"You're up next Kurt," Allison said with a smile. Kurt pranced over to his bowling ball and picked it up. The brunette watched as her son smiled at Kurt, biting his lip and putting his hands in his pockets. Between that and the scratches she saw on her son's back when he came into their room that morning for money to go to the store, _and _the huge line of hickeys that painted the back of Kurt's neck, the woman had all the proof she needed.

Of course until Kurt took a few steps forward, about to bowl when she noticed his altered walk. That was pretty good proof too.

"Woo!" Kurt knocked down 9 pins and did a cute jump, turning around to his father and sticking out his tongue. Burt deadpanned.

"So are you enjoying your time away from Yale young man?" Allison asked Blaine.

He looked back at her after being snapped out of a trance, apparently. "Oh definitely, mom. I needed the break. I missed you all."

Allison smiled at him. Kurt missed the last pin standing this time and Burt and Blaine taunted him; the 18 year old swatting his hand.

"We're still going to win."

"My turn," Blaine walked over to a 10 pound ball and got ready. Kurt took a seat next to his stepmother, though he did wince a little as he sat. She looked at her husband. Burt noticed too and looked away. He wasn't ready to discuss any of this.

"A perfect strike," Blaine said with a fist pump.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Clearly luck."

Blaine smirked and reached for his phone as it rang. He saw Matthew's name and sighed, excusing himself. "I'll be back."

Kurt watched him walk off before looking up at the score. Burt stared at Allison and then his son.

"Is that his boyfriend or something?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow after the words registered and shook his head no. "Well… I don't know. It could be. He hasn't mentioned an actual boyfriend, just that there's a guy. Whatever that means."

Allison hummed at that and then looked at her husband. He was staring at his son. "I guess I'll take my turn while he talks on the phone," she said, getting up and retrieving a purple bowling ball. Kurt glared at his father as he continued to stare at him, giving the old man a questioning look.

"What is it?"

Burt shook his head. "Nothing."

Kurt looked away, ignoring him. "Go Ally!"

Blaine returned a second later and smiled at his family. "I'm sorry about that." He looked up and saw that his mother got a strike as well and rolled his eyes. "Damn it."

"Can we just tell them?" Burt said flatly; not caring about his wife's strike. She folded her arms, looking at him.

"Not in a bowling alley, Burt."

"Tell us what?" Blaine questioned.

"We heard you last night." Burt said clearly. "Well, I heard Kurt."

Kurt's face blanched a stark white color as he held his glass of fruit punch. Blaine felt his heart drop.

"W-What?"

Allison closed her eyes. "What part of 'not at the bowling alley' didn't you get, honey?"

"We may as well tell them and get it over with," Burt turned from her and looked at the two boys. "I mean, we're not idiots. Blaine, I've known how you felt about him for a long time. To be fair, I am glad you looked out for Kurt and everything but this… you know a lot can go wrong—"

"Oh my god," Blaine said, closing his eyes. "Are you going to kill me? I'm so, _so _sorry I swear—ok I'm not sorry because," he smiled for a moment before remembering where he was. "Shit, I'm really sorry I—"

"Kid, shut up," Burt told him. Allison smiled, going to take her seat. She tried not to laugh at the way Kurt hadn't moved since her husband said 'we heard you last night'. "I'm going to be very honest with the both of you. It wasn't fun hearing either of ya but knowing what I know about you both, you could make each other happy."

Kurt simply stared at him.

Blaine looked from his mother to Burt to see how serious they were being. "What if… Kurt and I were talking and we initially didn't want to do anything because we figured that if something happened between the two of us it would make everything weird between all of us and that isn't something we want. We love the both of you."

Allison smiled at him. "We love you two as well. And all of that is up to you. You can talk and decide if you want to continue… whatever it is you have going on. It won't have an effect on us, though. We're solid."

Burt pulled at his cap as he took her hand.

"You—You heard us?" Kurt asked.

Blaine licked his lips and looked around the bowling alley. "It isn't weird to date someone whose mom is in a relationship with one of your parents? Especially so when they're married…?"

"It isn't exactly like you two grew up together, Blaine. You met Kurt when you were 16. You liked him. You two are really close. We aren't going to persecute you for that."

"I do kind of want to kick his ass. It's just instinct," Burt mumbled to himself.

Kurt got up. "I'm going to go puke. Excuse me."

Blaine watched Kurt walk off slowly before going to follow him. Burt and Allison looked at one another and laughed before the husband got up to take his turn.

"I may as well win this for us since your partner Kurt is out of commission."

Allison laughed. "That's exactly why this could've waited until we were home, Burt."

"But my team could win," he said as he threw the ball.

"Hey—" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm when they got to the bathroom. "Are… are you ok?"

Kurt's eyes were clouded when he turned to face him. "My dad and your mom overheard you fucking me last night, Blaine."

One of the guys in the restroom stared at them blankly as he peed at the urinal. Blaine looked at him before the man turned away.

"Let's go outside for some air," Blaine said loud enough for the guy to hear. He took Kurt's reluctant hand and they walked out, going to the building's exit and stopping at the entrance. Kurt looked around the parking lot and took a deep, much needed breath. His back touched the brick wall of the building's exterior and soft lips touched his own a moment later.

Blaine cupped his face softly as he pulled away. "Are you ok?"

Kurt looked at him and nodded. "Better."

"Listen," he began, "I know that was awkward as fuck because I was there, but they're obviously ok with it. This is completely up to us. I don't know if you want," Blaine stopped momentarily and licked his lips. "I don't know if you want to discuss us doing more—"

"What happened with Matthew? That was him that called wasn't it?"

Blaine smiled. "I'd rather talk about us."

Kurt blushed, rolling his eyes. "I'm serious."

"What's up with Ethan?

"Nothing," Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "You realize you live in Connecticut right?"

"It's only a few hours away," Blaine smiled. "So are we going to do this…?"

Kurt looked away as Blaine started to kiss his ear. He laughed. "What is 'this' that you're speaking of?"

Blaine smiled, kissing him. "Let's talk about it tonight. I've got some Sam Smith and a bed, and 10 percent that I'm willing to make 11…"

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders as they kissed. "Well I'm sold."

* * *

A/N: Wasn't quite how I thought this one would end but this is how it shaped out. Anyway, I do hope you liked the mini-fic. Please review :)

TMWYK is up next. Love you guys,

Nellie


End file.
